Lightning Heart
by flor03
Summary: A new enemy is attacking Cephiro and the only one who can stop it is to call another magic knight. There will be a new character with UmiXClef CLEMI side pairings: F/F and H/L go go go! Chapter 9 part 1 updated! R&R!
1. Wish Came True

A/N: hello guys, me and my little sister decided to make story about MKR and this time we decided to have a new character. A magic knight to be precise for this story… and of course we have a CLEMI pair, F/F and H/L… Hope you like the new member of the story…

Plot: Takes place after Season 2 when they defeated Debonair and save Cephiro once again and they brought peace throughout the land… they think it's over BUT it's not…

Disclaimer: I do not OWN MKR! It belongs to CLAMP!

_**Lightning Heart**_

**Chapter 1: Wish came true**

'_No! No! Please stop! Stop! Don't destroy Cephiro!' _

'_Ha ha ha! You magic knights are WEAK! Without your other member you have no chance to win against me! Ha ha ha!'_

'_NO!_'

Hikaru woke up from her nightmare with fear on her face. Ever since she returned to Tokyo she has been dreaming the same nightmares all night. Hikaru, gasping for air, was sweating and she to look herself in the mirror and said, "I think it's time to awaken _him_. I can't stand this anymore."

It's only six in the morning and today was Friday so she decided not to go back sleep and began to prepare herself for school. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast. When she went downstairs to prepare breakfast, her mother was already awake and she was just sipping her hot coffee.

"Ohayo Okasan"

"Ohayo Hikaru" she gazed at Hikaru noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Have you been sleeping well? You look tired" she said with a concern tone. (When the same person is speaking it should be kept as one paragraph.)

Hikaru didn't want her mother to be worried about her so she decided to make a big smile and said, "I'm alright, Okasan! Nothing to worry about. I just had a nightmare that's all."

"A nightmare? …. What kind of nightmare?"

"Umm just dream about a monster attacking us that's all."

"Hahaha ohh Hikaru your so childish as always."

Hikaru smiled and gave her mother her breakfast. After a while she noticed the time and dashed to her bedroom to get her bag for school.

"ohh look at the time it's now 7:45 am I'm going to be late! See ya' later!"

"Bye Hikaru! Have a good day in school!"

When her mother bid her goodbye, Hikaru was already gone and she decided to clean up the house.

While Hikaru was running to school she bumped into someone and flew backwards form the impact. "Watch where you're going!" Hikaru said.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there because I'm a bit dizzy all of a sudden" said the stranger who was a bit pale.

Hikaru was mesmerized by her beauty. Her beautiful long straight and curly ends of pale lavender hair smoothly slipped from her fingertips when she helped her up. Her pure innocent blue eyes that were the color of the sky was pooled by a single teardrop that traveled down her pale white skin. Hikaru felt pity as she touched her smooth but cold hands as she was helping her to regain her balance.

"Are you ok miss? Your hands are a little bit cold and you can hardly stand on your own," Hikaru said.

"Oh I'm fine miss. I'm like this all the time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go now. Thank you for your kindness" She took her bag and walked away. As Hikaru was gazing at her she thought that _maybe she didn't eat her breakfast or something… I'm worried for her. I didn't even ask her name. She was so beautiful like Umi. _As the bell rang she returned to reality and realized that she was late again. She took her bag and dashed to the school.

* * *

As the bell rang, everyone in Yumogi High School went to their respective home except for one girl. Sumire Inori, an 18 year old Senior High School girl, was wandering around the city of Tokyo. She was not planning on going home early, unlike other students that have a happy family waiting for them. She envied normal students who have parents that love them and care for them. Unlike Sumire, she has many family problems at home. Her parents are always fighting because of financial problems, her little brother is starving because their parents don't have enough money for food. All of their financial resources are used by her father on alcohol and drugs; actually her father is an allied friend of a drug lord. She doesn't like her father at all and she doesn't want her classmates and the school to know about her father, because it might ruin her reputation as an honor student and she might lose her scholarship. She hates her father so much that she doesn't want to respect him as a father. Her life was ruined because of him! That's why she doesn't want to go home.

While she was wondering around the city, with no money in her pocket, she decided to go to the tower to see the beautiful sunset of Tokyo to cheer herself up before going home. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor of the tower. _Ting!_ The elevator opened itself and she stepped out and stood in front of the large glass window that she usually looked out of. She always went to the tower whenever she felt sad or troubled. She loved the view, especially when the sun is setting. Her heart began to enlighten whenever she gazed at the view. It was heart melting and she even cried all her worries out.

"Oh I just love this view. It makes me want to stay here and glance it forever… but I can't…"

As she was gazing at the beautiful view she decided to play her violin to soothe her worries. The violin was all she had to live happily in the world. She opened the case, grabbed her violin, and began to play. Since no one was in the tower to listen her to music, she confidently played her violin with all of her passion and skill. As she was playing, she began to dream about a peaceful place where she could share her passion with everyone and live peacefully with no worries. She even dreamed of herself and her brother dancing on fields full of blooming flowers that scattered through the hills. Oh if only this dream was real, she could finally be at peace.

After she finished playing, she kept her violin in her hands, and began to remember about her past that her grandmother use to tell her about when she was little. '_If you wish on the tower at sunset with all of your heart your wish will come true'_ '_Is it really true grandma?'_ After she wonders, she decided to give it a shot. She closed her eyes, held her hands together as if she was praying, and she began to wish.

"Oh I wish I could live in a peaceful place… A place where I can live again. I know fate is not cruel; it's just that waiting for the right time to live again is so hard. I've been longing to live in a beautiful place…" as she wished, she began to cry. "Oh where can I find this place? I've been looking for so long… Please answer my prayers!" she shouted out those last sentences and then suddenly a big flash of light appeared before her very eyes. She was blinded by the light and closed her eyes. The light took Sumire and then the light vanished.

While Sumire was still blinded by the light, she began to feel a strong wind blowing around her entire body. She couldn't understand why there was a strong wind inside the tower and why she didn't feel the floor beneath her feet, so she decide to open her eyes to see what happened. She was falling… Falling? She then realized that she was _indeed_ falling…

"Ahhhhh! W-What just happen? Why am I falling? Where's the tower? Where the hell am I?" she shouted like she never shouted before.

"I didn't mean I wish to go to heaven! Oh my! Please help! I can't die yet! I have plenty of things to take care of!" Sumire shouted.

* * *

As Lantis and Ferio were sword fighting Lantis felt a strange presence that he felt when the magic knights came to Cephiro. Ferio stopped to ask why Lantis stopped. "Why did you stop Lantis?"

"Could it be?" Lantis mumbled. Lantis began to run leaving the confused Ferio behind him. "Guru… Guru…" Lantis said heading towards the throne room. Lantis immediately barged in without knocking and went towards Clef.

"What is it Lantis?" Clef asked.

"Have you felt a strange presence?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you do anything! They might get killed by just falling from the sky!"

"Relax; I've already summoned Fyola to catch them. Maybe we should go out and see them"

Lantis began to calm himself and both of them began to run outside to meet them. Ferio saw the Madoshi and the Mage knight dashed outside the castle, and Ferio follow them. "What's going on Clef?" Ferio asked.

"They're back" Clef said simply.

Ferio who was still processing what Clef just told him, now realize who was back. Then Ferio ran behind them.

* * *

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIIIE!" then suddenly she saw something flying towards her. "What's that? A- A flying fish?" she exclaimed. "No! Don't eat me!" she cried as the flying fish flew toward her. Sumire landed at the back of the flying fish and the fish flew toward the castle. Sumire was surprised by what just happened. "Are you here to save me mister flying fish sir?" Sumire asked.

Fyola squealed in reply.

"Arigato~! I thought I was gonna die there."

* * *

"There they are," Clef exclaimed while Fyola was flying toward them.

"Huh? Why is there only one on board?" Lantis examined.

"Who is that girl?" Ferio asked not recognizing who's on board.

Fyola finally landed, and Sumire was gazed up at by unknown strangers wearing strange outfits.

"Uh hello," Sumire said with nervousness.

"Wait who are you anyway? Where did you come from?" Ferio asked furiously.

"Uhh…umm… I-I'm Sumire Inori. I'm from T-Tokyo," she said with a scared look.

"Tokyo?" Ferio asked confused.

"It is where Hikaru and the other live, Ferio," Lantis said.

"So young girl, do you know Hikaru, Fuu, or Umi by any chance?" Clef asked with a confused look.

"Actually I don't know Hikaru and Umi but I do know Miss Fuu," she said still afraid to face them.

"Really?" Ferio asked happily.

"Uh yeah. Uhmm I met her during a science fare. She won a certificate by winning the quiz show," she said while hiding behind Fyola, still afraid to face them.

"Come out young girl. We have no intensions to harm you," Clef said with a soft voice.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

Clef sighed. He waved his staff and then the giant fish in front of them vanished giving them a good look of the girl. Sumire gasped and she asked, "What? Where did the flying fish go?"

"I took her away so that we could get a good look at you," Clef said simply.

The trio began to examine the girl. Sumire was very uncomfortable by the way they were looking at her. "Will you stop examining me? And anyway where am I? And what's with the floating mountains?" She said while turning around so that they could not see her front.

"Young Lady from another world, you're in Cephiro. Cephiro is a Land of the Will, where Will is power. And the floating mountains are just part of Cephiro. It is floating by magic," Clef said.

"Magic? Is that possible?" She said confused, still not turning around.

"Yes. It is possible. What you saw earlier when my pet disappeared was done by magic," Clef said simply.

"Will you just turn around? You're making me feel annoyed," Ferio shouted.

"Ferio! Will you quit shouting? Can't you see she's afraid to face us?" Lantis said with a calming voice.

"Uh ok. Sorry about that," Ferio said shyly.

"Can we continue this conversation inside the castle? It's getting late," Clef said.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Let's head home," Ferio said while walking away.

"Can I go home now? I mean my _real_ home?" she said facing to them.

"Let us explain this later. Right now, we should head to the castle first. It's getting darker now," Clef said while lending his hand to her. Sumire was hesitant at first but she decided to go with them anyway.

"You're very polite for a kid," she said while accepting his hand.

Clef chuckled. "Actually I'm not a kid. I'm seven centuries old you know."

"What?... Really?... Are you joking?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes. I'm not joking," Clef said simply.

"Sugoi ne~!" she said with a happy face.

Clef's eyes widened with those words. "You really think it's amazing?"

"Of course it's amazing! You've been living for so long! I've never met a centuries old man before," she said with amazement.

"Uh well thank you, I guess," he said. They continued to talk while walking towards the castle.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: so… how's the story? Do you like it so far? Do you like our Sumire? Actually we named her 'Sumire' because her name stands for 'Violet' in Japanese. And her last name 'Inori' stands for 'prayer' in Japanese so "Violet prayer" we don't know why but we like it anyway : )

Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please review… please take it easy on the review… we're very sensitive in negative comments… so please be nice…


	2. Raimei

A/N: hello guys! Where back for another chapter! Hope you liked our story… reviews are very welcome for the story. .. Here's chapter 2 everyone…

* * *

James Birdsong: Thank you for being the first person to review our story! We really appreciated it!

Water Dragon's Wing: Thank you for the review! We really appreciated your comment! We're also an CLEMI fan too! So expect that there will be a lovey-dovey part on our story… we also had a romantic- comedy on the pairings so expect more!

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own MKR! It only belongs to CLAMP…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Raimei**

Sumire and the others were now heading toward the castle. "Wow, you guys live here?" Sumire said with amusement.

"Well of course we do! In fact I am the prince and future king (In this case he isn't referring to himself by a title so they are no capitalized) of Cephiro. By the way my lady, my name is Ferio," Ferio said proudly.

"Really?" Sumire said in disbelief.

"Yes and this old geezer's name is Clef, the Madoshi of Cephiro. He's the most powerful mage in all Cephiro. And this tall guy here is Lantis, the Mage Knight," Ferio said. Clef smacked his staff at Ferio's head.

"Who you calling old geezer, you idiot!" Clef said before returning a cool expression to his face.

"Shall we enter?" Lantis said while opening the door. As they entered the castle Sumire was mesmerized by the beauty of the castle.

"I see you're back" the Balu hat guy said.

"Well uh, actually it wasn't them. It was this girl who came. She's also from Tokyo like the other magic knights," Clef said while pointing his finger in the direction of Sumire who was still hiding behind Lantis. The Balu looked in the direction Clef was pointing but he couldn't see her clearly, so he walked towards her to have a good look at her.

"Don't be shy miss. I just want to have a good look at you," Ascot said with a smile.

Sumire slowly turned to him and said, "Hello." Ascot's eyes grew wide at the sight of her beauty. Her beautiful long lavender straight hair with twirling ends that was kept in a pony tail was hanging by her shoulders. Her beautiful azure eyes were shining like the sky itself. "Um… Is there anything wrong sir?" she said with nervousness in her voice.

Ascot, who was still in a state of shock, finally snapped back to reality and said, "S-Sorry… It's just that… you remind me of someone I liked."

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Umi… She also has a beauty like yourself," Ascot said while blushing hard.

"Huh? You think I'm beautiful?" she said shyly.

"Uh yeah," Ascot said while turning his gaze away from her.

"Oh what have we here! Another friend from another world?" the Chizetan said while barging in on their little conversation. "Hello there! My name is Caldina and this Balu hat guy here is Ascot. Ascot have you said 'hello' to her?" she said while tapping Ascot's back.

"Hello. My name is Sumire," she said while hiding behind Lantis again.

"Oh~! Looks like we have a shy one here. Hey Presea is the dinner ready yet?" Caldina said while pulling Sumire out from behind Lantis and then dragging her to the dining room. "Don't be shy girl! Just make yourself at home."

"Uh well ok, I think," she said. As they have arrived at the dining room everyone had taken their seats and then started a new conversation. Sumire sat between Clef and Caldina as dinner was been served.

"So Sumire, now that you're in the castle, you may now start asking question while we eat," Clef said while sipping his soup.

Sumire stared at the food in front her and said, "How am I gonna pay for these?" Caldina, who was also eating, spilled her food from her mouth and started laughing.

"Oh my Dear! Of course not! You can even stay here as long as you want," she said while laughing.

"Oh, right," she said shyly. Sumire just stared her food, not sure if she's joking or not.

"Come on Dear, eat. Don't be shy. You don't have to pay for it. Everything is free for you," she said lending her a spoon. As Sumire took the spoon from Caldina, she slowly took a sip of the soup and then she started crying. Everyone was surprised from her reaction. "What's wrong dear?" Caldina asked cautiously.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just that… I can't remembered the last time I ate dinner. It's very ironic. And I've never in my life tasted such delicious soups before… I'm so happy" she said with tears of joy.

"What? You mean you can't remember the last time you ate dinner? Girl, dinner is very important you know," Ferio said in shock.

"I thought breakfast was more important than dinner," Ascot said.

"I'm very sorry. I've been exaggerating," Sumire said while whipping her tears away.

"Don't be. Just eat as much as you want," Clef said.

"Like when do you eat anyway?" Caldina said.

"Well, I only eat lunch at school because it's free. Let's just say I live in a poor family. I skip breakfast and dinner almost every day," Sumire said while eating.

"No wonder you're so thin and pale," Ferio said, observing her.

After their dinner, they went to the throne room to continue their conversations. Many of Sumire's questions have been answered. They even told her about the Magic Knights and their adventures. They told her about the pillar Emeraude and the Priest Zagato's forbidden love and how everything changed after they died. They also talked about Debonair and the countries who were trying to rule Cephiro. Sumire was shocked and at the same time sad but happy. Clef couldn't answer on why Sumire was summoned to Cephiro. They doubted that she had a purpose here, and they started to wonder on what her was purpose there in Cephiro.

Their conversation lasted for many hours and it was getting late. Sumire began to yawn and everyone noticed that she was tired. "I think you should go to your chamber now, Sumire. You look tired," Clef suggested.

"Ok. See you in the morning then," she stood up and walked with Caldina to her chamber.

* * *

"Here's your room Sumire," Caldina said while opening the door. Sumire was surprised to see on how big the room was. Her room was painted pale violet, with large windows, and a little balcony. There was a big sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And what marveled her the most was how big her bed was. She was stunned by the giant bed. "I left some spare clothes in the closet. You can wear them tomorrow. Oh and, there's a nightgown for you to wear," Caldina said while opening the closet.

"Arigato guzaimasu!" she said while hugging Caldina.

"You're welcome, dear. Please, have a good night sleep," Caldina said while walking toward the door.

"I will! Good night!" she said. Caldina closed the door and left Sumire alone in her room. Sumire opened her closet and took the nightgown out and wore it. After that, she jumped onto her giant bed and she fell asleep.

* * *

As Clef was continuing his work in the Library, he noticed that a storm was coming. "A storm? Wait… It's not an ordinary storm… _He's_ coming… _Raimei._" He hurriedly ran to the Balcony and saw a strike of lightning striking towards Sumire's room. "I should have noticed. _He's _looking for his _donner. He _chose Sumire?"

* * *

In Sumire's dream, she was floating in a dark place wondering where she was.

'_Where am I?' Sumire thought._

'_Young girl from another world,' someone said in an echoing voice._

'_Who are you?' she asked._

_Suddenly a strike of lightning appeared before her and Sumire saw a tiger. The tiger was surrounded by lightning. The tiger had a white body with blue stripe, which was unusual for her. She had never seen a tiger with blue stripes before._

'_Who are you?' Sumire asked again._

'_Young girl from another world, I am Raimei, the Thunder God of this country. I am here for thee, chose you to be my donner. For thee shall posses my power, lightning, and you shall protect Cephiro from the upcoming danger that will crumble it.' _

'_What danger? What do you mean?' Sumire asked in confused._

'_You shall find out soon my child. For now, I shall give you my powers,' the tiger began to turn into lightning, and then dashed towards Sumire's right hand. Sumire was shock by the sudden event and then she noticed a violet gem accustom with a gold triangular shape that was stuck on the back of her hand. _

'_What is this?' Then suddenly lightning struck right at her, and then she begin to awake._

* * *

As she was gasping for air, she now realizes that everything was just a dream. *sigh* "It was just a dream… it felt so real… I can still feel the lightning strike striking at my hand." As she was lifting her right hand to her forehead she felt something hard that was stuck to the back of it. And then she realizes that that '_thing'_ was indeed stuck to her hand. She began to panic and ran straight to the dining hall.

As she reached to the dining hall, she saw Clef, Ferio, and Lantis sitting at the table looking at the panicked girl. Sumire ran straight to Clef she slammed her hands on the table and said, "What's the meaning of this? What is this? Why is it stuck in my hand?" She was furious.

"Calm down Sumire, I'll explain it to you. Just calm down and take a sit," Clef said.

* sigh* "Well, what is this?" she said calmly.

"It's your ovum" he said simply.

"My ovum? You mean like the other magic knights have?" she said while gazing at the violet gem.

"Yes, and you now have possession of your rune God's magic. I think you already met him," Clef said also observing the ovum.

"Uh yeah… I thought it was only a dream. He said that I'm his rightful donner. I never thought dreams can sometimes become a reality," she said.

"No Sumire, you actually met him _personally_. I saw it last night when a strike of lightning struck your room. He visited you through your dreams. His name must be Raimei isn't it?" He said.

"Uh yeah… his name was Raimei. His form was something I've never seen before. It was like a tiger with a white body and blue stripes. I've never seen anything like it before," she said trying to remember her dream.

"Well you've gotta get used to it Sumire. There are a lot more unique creatures than just a tiger," Ferio said joining their conversation.

"Whoa! You really think so?" she said trying to change the topic.

"Oh yes. And you better be careful missy. You might get eaten by one of them," he said trying to scare her.

"EEKK! How scary! How am I supposed to protect myself?" she said now standing away from Ferio.

"Don't worry Sumire. You've got Raimei's power. You can summon his power whenever you're in danger. Besides, your rune God is stronger than you think it is," Clef said trying to ease her fear.

"Eh? And how am I suppose to do that?" she asked now relaxed.

"I'll teach you how to use your magic and Lantis here will teach you how to handle your weapon," Clef said while facing Lantis for the idea and Lantis just gave Sumire a reassuring look.

"You really think I can use magic and a weapon?" she asked.

"Of course, I know that you have the potential to become a magic knight and I know your will is strong just like the time you made it here to Cephiro. Remember that Will is power here and never forget to believe in yourself."

"Oh thank you so much Guru-san!" she said hugging Clef.

"P-Please, j-just call me… C-Clef if you want," he said trying to gasp for air.

"So when do we start?" she said.

"After breakfast my dear. Now please go to your chamber and change," he said.

"Hey! What about me? What can I do to help?" Ferio said.

"Well, you can help by just standing in the corner" Lantis teased.

"Shut up! I'm not an object that has to be put in a corner!" They all laughed from Ferio's childish behavior.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: do you like it so far? The next chapter will be the reunion of the magic knights so expect more!

Please leave a review… Thank you! : )


	3. Reunion

A/N: hello guys! We have some BIG NEWS! My sister and I drew our new characters of this story… please visit to my profile and see my avatar… for more drawings, visit to my profile and there you can find a link there...

As you can see in the avatar of mine, the girl on the right side is Sumire… This is her actual image on what we describe her and you know we use our wild imagination to picture her out and also the guy on the left side is (Someone who will appear soon)… We can't tell you all yet but sooner or later we will… this guy here will be Sumire's OFFICIAL PAIR on the story… well as you can see we don't want Ascot to have Sumire because we despise him (wahahaha!) sorry for the Ascot fans out their ^_^ … But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: We owe nothing… Just the story and Sumire of course :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Sumire went to the garden to begin her training together with Clef and Lantis. As she walked to the door she saw Ferio sitting in the corner of the room with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Wow, he did sit in the corner. Poor Ferio," she said while passing by. She heard Ferio mumbling about himself saying;

"_Someday, I'll become a King, a great king… I'll become a great sword fighter and a great man. Someday… someday…"_ as he continued to mumble Sumire decided to leave him alone because she didn't want to interrupt him.

"Sumire, shall we start?" Lantis said giving her a sword.

"Uhmm ok," she said while grabbing the sword.

As they got into their positions Lantis asked her, "Have you ever experienced sword fighting before?"

"Well, uh I did when I was still a kid. My grandfather taught me how to, but I don't know if I can remember those things," she said.

"Very well then, let's see if you can recall those memories," he said ready to charge.

"Uh well ok then," she said also in a ready position.

As Lantis charged her she just swiftly dodged it, and attacked back with fierce. She would swing, and Lantis would dodge, then their swords would clash. Soon they were both gasping for air. Neither of them was planning to give up, so they gave their killer moves. Clef was impressed by Sumire's sword fighting skill so far. She was almost at the same level as Lantis.

"Ha! Not bad for a beginner," Lantis said while dodging.

"Thanks! You're not bad as yourself Lantis," she said while charging him.

Their fought with all their might, and still they never wanted to give up.

* * *

As they continued to fight, Ferio was running towards them with a rectangular suitcase in his hand. "Hey guys! I found something in the woods," he shouted.

Sumire, who was distracted by Ferio's voice, turned around. She was surprise to see the familiar rectangular suit case in Ferio's hand.

"Wait! That's my," She said

'_Now is my chance!'_ thought Lantis swinging his sword to Sumire, and with a powerful swoosh her sword flew away from her hands and she fell on the ground. "Don't let your guard down, Sumire," he said while pointing his sword to her neck.

"I-I uh sorry" she said trying to stand up.

"Ferio! What are you doing here? Because of you Sumire got distracted from her training," Clef said throwing menacing glances at him.

"Ferio! I thought I told you to sit in the corner," Lantis said.

"Hey I got bored and you're not the boss of me Lantis. Besides, I found something interesting… See?" he said while he held the object he just found. Sumire walked towards Ferio and stared at the object. Ferio got confused by the way Sumire stared at the object he was holding. He took a peek at her face and was shock to see Sumire crying hard. "Whoa! Whoa! Did I make you cry because I disturbed your training?" he said while startled.

"Uhuhu no Ferio. I-I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I'm so happy," she said while subbing.

"What? What are you so happy about?" he said with a confused look.

"Y-You found my violin!" she said grabbing the suitcase.

"V-Va-yo-lin? What's that?" he said while scratching his head.

"It pronounced VIOLIN Ferio," she said while she took her violin out of its case.

"What's a _violin_?" Clef said while looking at the object she was holding.

"A _violin_ is an instrument that can produce sound," she said while stroking one tone on her violin. "See?"

"Wooohhh… Sounds interesting," Ferio said, staring at the object.

"Here, I'll play a song for you," she said. She stood up straight, putting the violin near to her neck, grabbed the bow and she started playing. (A/N: in case if you're all wondering, she is playing '_Ave Maria'_ by Franz Schubert in 1825)

There was an immense silence. Everyone was listening to the beautiful melody of her violin. It was an amazing feeling. They never heard that kind of music before. The flowers of the garden were dancing as the wind blew them. The petals of the flowers were blown softly by the wind matching the melody of the music. They were so lucky to hear such a beautiful melody that no one had ever heard before. It was wonderful, no it was amazing. They were all speechless.

As she ended the song, she took a deep breath and was shock to see their shocking faces. They were stunned and waited for someone to break the immense silence. "That… was… AMAZING!" finally, Ferio broke the silence.

"Uh really? I'm glad that you liked it" she said while blushing.

"Do you have any other music like that in your world?" Ferio said.

"Oh yes! There are thousands of music pieces like this, but I can only play a few of them. Actually in our world, we have different kinds of music and also different musical instruments. It's kind of a long explanation, but that's the only thing I can say for you now since it's hard to explain to a person from a different world," she said.

* * *

As they continued to talk about music, Clef felt a familiar aura approaching. He knew the presence. It was the same feeling when Sumire came to Cephiro. He felt not only one but more than that. Maybe three? He guessed that maybe, this aura belonged to the magic knight. He turned to Lantis and asked him if he felt this aura.

"Lantis did you feel it?" Clef asked

"Yes Guru, I felt it. This aura, could it be the Magic knight? Lantis said.

"No doubt about it. There! I can see them falling" Clef said while he directly summoned Fyola to catch them.

* * *

"Phew! I'm glad they noticed us coming. If not we might die by just falling out here," the bluette said.

"I hope we made it in time," Hikaru said with a concerned face.

"Don't worry Hikaru we will make it in time," Fuu said.

"Well it looks like we did. Look at Cephiro it doesn't look like in danger or something," said Umi.

"Phew! I'm glad that we made it," Hikaru said with relief.

* * *

As they arrived, they slipped down from Fyola's back, and ran towards to their beloved friends. Fuu ran to Ferio and gave him a hug, while Hikaru jump towards Lantis and gave him a hug.

"Looks like these girls and their loved ones reunited. Clef how about you? Why didn't you hug the blue- haired girl?" Sumire said.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" he said, blushing.

"Oh I thought you and that girl are, you know, _together?_" she said now teasing him.

"Ehem. Anyway, girls let me introduce you to the other magic knight. Sumire?" he said while calling them. The three magic knights were now all ears, and they just stared at the girl he was referring to.

"Hello. My name is Sumire Inori. I'm 18 years old and I am the magic knight of lightning. Nice to meet you all," she said while bowing.

Hikaru was shocked and started to shout. "You!" Hikaru said while pointing at Sumire.

"You!" Sumire said also pointing at Hikaru.

"Who?" the rest said.

"You're the one who bumped into me yesterday!" they both said in chorus.

"You mean you to two already know each other?" Umi said.

"Not quite. We just bumped into each other," Hikaru said.

"Wahh! You must be Miss Sumire who won the most outstanding invention in the Science Fair," Fuu concluded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Does this mean I'm the only one that has never met her before?" Umi objected.

"Looks like it," Ferio said.

"I think it's better if you girls introduce yourselves to Sumire," Clef said.

"Oh that's right, where are our manners? My name is Fuu Houji."

"My name is Hikaru Shidou!'" she said.

"And my name is Umi, Umi Ryuuzaki. Nice to meet you," she said.

"I heard all about you guys. You guys are amazing!" Sumire said with twinkling eyes.

"Well not really. We're not that amazing," Fuu said.

"What? What are you talking about? You saved Cephiro! Not once but twice! You guys are awesome!" she said grabbing Fuu's hand with amazement.

"Well thanks, really," Fuu said.

* * *

As they entered the castle Clef began to tell them about Sumire being the Magic Knight of Lightning and how she got there in Cephiro in the first place. He also mentioned on how he told Sumire about the three magic knights and the tragedy that happened to Cephiro before. Sumire knew it was not their fault for killing the Pillar, but it was the Pillar's wish to be with her love. And also Clef mentioned that the new Pillar was actually Hikaru and Sumire was happy to know about it.

"Anyway, what brings you girls here?" Clef asked.

"Well we uh," Hikaru was going to tell him but Fuu whispered to Hikaru's ear.

"Karu, we mustn't tell them now. We're not sure if your dream is real or not. We'll tell them when the time comes, ok?" Fuu whispered.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Actually Clef, we came here because we miss you guys."

As they were talking Caldina, Presea, and Ascot approached their beloved friends who missed them so much. The talked about happened when they left and what they were doing when Sumire came.

And after their conversation they went to the dining room to have lunch. As they took their seats Ferio began to tease Sumire about her first time in the dining room (you know her first time she ate dinner with them in the chapter 2). Sumire was blushing like a tomato due to the embarrassing moment. They were laughing at Sumire's reaction and began to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

After having their lunch the four magic knights decided to stroll in the garden to get to know each other more. Sumire began to ask some awkward questions to the other knights. "So Hikaru, you and Lantis are together right? Since when?"

"Uh yeah, I met Lantis in the second time we came here. I was nervous to go near him at first because I thought Lantis was a cold- hearted man, but he isn't. He's such a good and sweet man. That's why I like him." Hikaru said.

"Oh that's a good start. How about you Fuu? How did you and Ferio meet?" she said.

"Well, we met Ferio in the Forest of Silence. He helped us pass through the forest since we couldn't use magic in that forest. There were many monsters back then. He may be stupid sometimes but I always like that he's so funny and sweet," Fuu said.

"Oh he is so lucky to have you. Such a sweet, kind and smart girl you are. Ferio must be proud to have you to himself. How about you, Umi? Do you have someone special here in Cephiro?" Sumire said.

"Oh what? Me? Well, everyone here is all special to me," Umi said while twirling her hair.

"Oh? Are you sure you don't have _someone_? Perhaps a _certain mage_ I presume?"

"What? Clef? No way! It's very impossible!" Umi said while blushing hard.

"Gotcha!" Sumire said.

"What do you mean '_Gotcha'?"_ Umi asked.

"Well I only said a _certain mage_. I didn't say it was Clef! But you did! And that means you like him don't ya?" Sumire teased. Fuu and Hikaru joined their conversation and they also agreed in Sumire's opinion about Umi and Clef.

"What? What's up you guys? There's no way me and Clef can be together," Umi said while turning away from their gazes to hide her reddened face.

"Oh Umi, you're so _obvious_. You should stop acting like that and admit your feelings towards him. You can tell us, Umi. We promise we never tell anyone, right Hikaru and Fuu?" Sumire said. Hikaru and Fuu nodded in agreement.

*sigh* "Ok you got me. But still, it's impossible. He's the Madoshi of Cephiro for Pillar's sake, and I'm just his student, the Magic Knight of Water. How can _we_ be together?" Umi asked.

"Hmmm… Now I know what the problem here is," Sumire said.

"And what's that Miss smarty pants?" Umi said.

"Well first of all, Clef's position and yours are no different at all. You're just making it all complicated. Besides, Fuu and Ferio are also the same as you are. Think about it, Ferio is the Prince and future King of Cephiro who's in love with Fuu, the Magic Knight of Wind. So it's still possible if you think that you _can _be with him. Besides, there's no law that forbids these act. So, it's ok!" Sumire said, encouraging Umi.

"Thanks Sumire. I'll just think about it. But what if he doesn't love me back? What will I do?" Umi said confused.

"Just think positive thoughts ok? Don't worry about Clef. I'll just give him a _little_ push that's all," Sumire said with an evil smirk.

'_I don't think it's gonna be a little push,'_ Umi thought, scared by Sumire's smirk.

"Anyway I'm gonna go find Lantis to continue our training and you three should go to your chambers to get some rest. And oh Fuu if you see Ferio, tell him I'm looking for him," Sumire said.

"Ok but why?" Fuu asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna ask him a _little_ favor for tomorrow," Sumire said. Sumire continued her training with Lantis while the three girls went to their chambers to get some rest…

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: wooohhh! I think Sumire gonna have a big plan for tomorrow. Well find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! And to those CLEMI fans out there, expect some more romantic comedy on this story… we're just making it slow but we update fast: D So please leave a review and tell us what you think of this chapter...


	4. OPERATION: LOVEY DOVEY

A/N: hello guys! Sorry for the late update… I think our update will become slow because school is coming and my sister is on college right now… we'll be very busy but then we will update this story until its end so fear not!

Well anyway here's chapter 4! Thanks for the review guys… we really appreciated it… Hope you could stick around until this story ends…

This chapter has more CLEMI on it since some of you are CLEMI fans… Please enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: MKR doesn't belong to us… It belongs to CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter 4: OPERATION: LOVEY DOVEY**

After her training, Sumire sat on the fountain to get some rest. Lantis handed her a glass of water and sat beside her.

"Hey Lantis, who thought you to sword fight?" she asked.

"Well none other than the guru himself," he said.

"What? Really? But how can he sword fight with that height?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was a long time ago when Princess Emeraude was the Pillar. I was his student back then. He used to be taller before, but I don't know why he changed his body into a twelve year old kid. He doesn't want to talk about it," he said.

"Hmmm…Really?" she said.

'_Now I know what I'm gonna do with him, hehehe,' _she thought. "Well I'm gonna go check on the guru and Sumire you've improved your skills. We'll be training tomorrow again," he said while walking away.

"Whatever Lantis," she said while drinking the water.

* * *

While Sumire was resting in her room, someone knocked on the door. _Knock! Knock!_ "Who is it" she asked.

"Hey Sumire you're looking for me? It's me Ferio," he said while opening the door.

"Ah Ferio, the man I've been looking for. Hey I have a favor to ask," she said while tapping her hand on her side indicating for him to sit.

"What kind of favor?" he asked.

"Well before that, did you know that Clef was taller before?" she said.

"Well, I don't really remember before. I was only a kid back then. But I do know he used to be tall. How did you know?" he asked.

"Never mind that! Do you still remember what he looked like?" she asked.

"Hmmm, some of our maidens say he was _attractive_ and _cool_, but I don't believe them. I'm much cooler than him," he said proudly.

"Yeah right! Ferio about the favor that I was going to ask you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to challenge him to a duel," she said.

"W-What? Are you serious? What for?" he said, feeling nervous.

"I can't tell you the reason, but I need you to do it, tomorrow," she said.

"Well, what if he does not accept? What will I do?" he said.

"Piss him off!" she said simply.

"You're evil Sumire," he said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm doing this for someone," she said.

"For whom?" he asked.

"Can't tell you that, but make sure you do it got that? Do it for Fuu," she said with a smirk.

"Uhmm, okay but you owe me big time," he said while slamming the door.

* * *

Fuu and Umi were in Hikaru's room talking about the dream she had.

"Hikaru are you sure about your dream?" Fuu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm bothered about Sumire being here," Hikaru said.

"Why what's wrong with her being here?" Umi asked.

"Well, the guy in my dreams said that _we can't win without our other member, _and I think he was referring to Sumire. Besides, she was the other magic knight," Hikaru said with a worried face.

"I think you're right Hikaru. Maybe we should wait more until he appears," Fuu said, comforting her.

"Yeah and when he appears, we're gonna kick his butt!" Umi said.

*giggles* "Thanks guys," Hikaru said.

* * *

While the three magic knights were talking in Hikaru's room someone just barged in, and they were surprise to see Sumire who was excited.

"Hey guys! I've got something to talk about, especially with you Umi," She said.

"Huh? What is it?" Umi asked.

"It's called **O-P-E-R-A-T-I-O-N: LOVEY- DOVEY,**" she said.

"What's that?" Umi asked.

"Didn't I tell you I'm gonna help you win Clef? And for us to do that, I've come up with a brilliant plan!" she said.

"And what if your brilliant plan won't work?" Umi asked.

"My dear, my plans never fail. Especially love plans. I've been helping my friends for quite a bit, and they all end up with their loved ones! So don't hesitate on my plans, ok?" she said.

"Uh ok. What is it?" Umi asked.

"Well there will be a three step plan, and the first plan is to make Clef grow taller," she said.

"What? What are you gonna do? Give him a medicine that can help him grow in an instant?" she asked, not believing her plans anymore.

"My dear you know that is impossible, but you'll see tomorrow. I have Ferio to help me," she said simply.

"Ferio? What's he gonna do?" Fuu asked.

"Trust me Fuu, he's the perfect bait for my first plan," she said with a smirk.

"You're evil sometimes you know that, but why do you need to make him taller?" Hikaru asked.

"Hello! Are you girls really ok with Umi having a boyfriend with a height like that? I don't think so. Boys should be taller than girls, and did you know that Clef's taller form was attractive and cool?" she said.

"No way! Really?" the three chorused.

"Really and I'm positive. Now you girls just see what happens tomorrow," she said. "It's getting late. Goodnight girls!" Sumire said while exiting the room.

"Good night!" they chorused.

* * *

It was now morning and everyone in the castle was in the dining room to have their breakfast. Sumire noticed Ferio, who was now nervous and ready to make his move. '_Good luck, Ferio,'_ Sumire thought.

She nodded to Ferio and he started to stand, and pointed his finger to Clef, who was just across him. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Challenge me to a duel!" he shouted with no shame.

"Why would you _dare_ to challenge me, my King?" Clef said while sipping his tea.

"Because I heard that you were the greatest swordsman in this land and I dare to take that title from you!" he said.

'_Take that title from you? Oh wow. He is good Go Ferio! Piss him off!'_Sumire thought.

"Sorry Ferio but I'm quite busy right now. Why don't you challenge Lantis instead?" Clef said.

"Lantis and I have training today so he can't duel with him. Why don't you give him a chance Clef?" Sumire said.

"Yeah! Give me a chance, you _**chicken**__!_" Ferio said.

"What did you say, Ferio?" Clef asked.

'_Congratulations Ferio, you really pissed him off'_ Sumire thought.

"You heard me! Chiiiccckkkeeennn!" Ferio repeated.

"You wanna challenge me? Fine! Meet me in the garden at 4pm. You'll regret this, my King," Clef said, walking away.

"Good work Ferio. You really are the perfect _bait,"_ Sumire said tapping Ferio's back.

"Good work! Good work! He's gonna _kill_ me for calling him a chicken! And what do you mean '_bait'?"_Ferio said.

"Never mind that Ferio, just be ready for the fight ok?" she said calmly.

"You owe me big, Sumire," Ferio said.

"What was that all about Sumire?" the three magic knights asked.

"I told you didn't I? I'm going to make him taller for the first stage of the plan," she said simply.

"How can a _duel_ make him taller?" Umi asked.

"Easy Umi, just think about it, he can't fight with a height like that!" Sumire said.

"Yeah so?" Umi asked.

"So, he's gonna grow taller to fight with Ferio," Sumire said.

"Well you've got a point there," Fuu said.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Hikaru said.

"And Umi, don't forget to bring water. This'll be your first move," Sumire said.

"What for?" Umi asked.

"You're gonna give him a glass of water after their duel," she said.

"What if your plan doesn't work?" Umi asked.

"Don't worry Umi. My plans always work! You'll see!" she said while exiting the room to continue her training with Lantis.

* * *

It was now 4pm and everyone was now in the garden to witness the duel of the future King and the Madoshi of Cephiro. Ferio was now standing with his sword waiting for Clef.

"What's keeping him so long?" Ferio asked.

"Calm down Ferio he'll come for sure. Are you excited to get your butt kicked?" Sumire teased.

"Of course not I'm just, nervous, that's all. You owe me big time," he said.

"Oh don't worry Ferio I'll return the favor after this is over. Umi are you excited to see him?" Sumire asked.

"Uhmm, I don't know Sumire. Maybe he's not gonna show up. I'm not so sure about this," Umi said.

"Trust me Umi _he _will show up with that form. I'm sure he'll arrive soon enou-"

"Sorry I'm late. It took me a while to find my sword."

Everyone faced the mysterious person who was approaching. Their eyes were widened in surprise to see the little Madoshi turned into a man. His hair had grown out a little on one side, and his face had become more handsome than his child form. What surprises them the most was that his voice changed into a lower seductive tone. He was now finally a man. Sumire was cut off by his sudden appearance and she tapped Umi's back.

"Oh my gosh! Sumire you're right! He is so attractive!" Umi was squealing in joy.

"See? I told ya!" Sumire said.

"Now since you're here, let's start shall we?" Ferio said who was nervous already.

"With pleasure, my King," Clef said while getting into his position.

And they started the duel. It didn't last long as expected. It was only a 15 minutes battle and Ferio was **KNOCKED OUT**. He was lying on the floor breathless as expected from the Madoshi, he was very good. Fuu ran towards Ferio to help him up and gave him water.

"I think I still have my title, isn't that right my King?" Clef teased.

"Oh shut up Clef!" Ferio hissed.

"Now is your chance Umi. Give him the water and don't forget to congratulate him," Sumire said while pushing Umi towards Clef.

"Uhh, Clef, congratulations on your victory. Here have some water," Umi said reaching out a glass of water.

"Thank you Umi. Actually, I'm not that tired but thanks anyway," he said while receiving the glass of water from her.

"Clef! I have a question for you but don't ask ok?" Sumire said barging in to their conversation.

"Uh what is it Sumire?" he said.

"Will you maintain that form from now on? I mean it's ok to return to your older form but the people here insist you maintain that one. So, will you?" Sumire said.

"Well, ok if you insist. Besides, I missed this form anyway," he said smiling.

"If you missed it, why didn't you change in the first place?" Umi asked.

"Uhmmm, I have some reasons, but I can't tell you," he said.

"Oh really? Fine then," Umi said while she was dragged by Sumire away from him.

"Let's go Umi we have some business to attend to," she said.

"Ok fine," Umi said.

* * *

The four magic knights were now once again gathered in Hikaru's room to talk about earlier.

"You were awesome Sumire! I never thought it could work!" Umi said.

"Wow Sumire! Your plan did work!" Hikaru said, hugging her.

"Oh thanks Hikaru. Now that we are all here, let's start the next plan shall we?" Sumire said, gasping for air from Hikaru's hug.

"What is your next plan Sumire?" Fuu asked.

"Our next plan is to make the two love birds have a little chat/date in the moonlight at the fountain. Isn't that romantic?" Sumire said.

"A-A DATE? I'm not ready for that! Besides, I don't know what we should talk about! I-I-" Umi said.

"Relax Umi. Just be yourself! Clef won't know that you two are dating. Besides, he doesn't know what dating means so relax!" Sumire tapped Umi's back.

"Ok then but how can I do that? I mean he is very busy and he has no time for me," she said.

"Oh Umi, you worry too much. Don't worry, I already have a perfect scheme for him to go to the meeting place," Sumire said, smirking.

"Oh Sumire you're such a little devil when it comes to situations like this," Umi said.

"You think so? I find it very clever. Besides, I've learned this from many _soap opera_s on TV," she said smirking again.

"Well you watch _too_ much of it!" Umi said.

"Whatever you say Umi. Anyway you should wear your nightgown and wait for him at the fountain at 9pm," Sumire said.

"Ok Sumire, I better go to my room and get ready. I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Umi said while exiting Hikaru's room.

"Now since Umi is gone, let's talk about our _little_ plan for ourselves. Hikaru did you bring a camera with you?" Sumire said.

"Yes and what are we gonna do with it?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't tell me you're gonna-" Fuu said.

"It's not _me_ but _we_ and yes were gonna _spy_ on them," Sumire said.

"But why?" Hikaru asked.

"I think she needs some support from us, and we're gonna take some pictures of them. It'll be fun! Come on guys, are you with me?" Sumire asked.

"Well, since Umi is very secretive and she might not tell about their _date_ so, I'm in," Fuu said.

"Me too! I'm so excited!" Hikaru jumped.

"Oh I almost forgot. Hikaru and Fuu I need you to hide first behind some bushes and wait for me. I need to do something first," Sumire said.

"Ok, what is it you're gonna do?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm gonna do some little _scheming_ to make him go to the garden," she said while running away.

"Ok!" Hikaru yelled.

* * *

It was now 9pm and Umi was sitting on the fountain waiting for Clef. The three girls were hiding behind some bushes, and ready to witness their _date._

"This is soo embarrassing! I'm sure Clef won't come," *sigh* Umi said.

"Oh Umi you're here."

"Clef! Uhmm, what are you doing here?" Umi asked now nervous.

"I'm just here to get some herbs from the garden," he said.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny that all of my herbs suddenly disappeared in my drawers, and I can't seem to find them. So I came to pick some," he said.

'_Sumire, you thief!' _Umi thought.

"Anyway, why are you here Umi?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just here getting some fresh air and looking at the moon," she said while facing to the moon.

"Hmmm, the moon is indeed beautiful tonight. Is it ok if I accompany you?" he asked.

"Ah ok sure why not," she said feeling her heart beat beating fast.

Clef sat at Umi's side and they stared at the moon. The moon was indeed beautiful. The moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of the trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Suddenly, a strong wind was blowing right through them, giving Umi a burst of chills all over her body. Clef noticed that she was cold so he wrapped arm cross around her body for his robe to cover her from the chill.

The other girls, on the other hand were now feeling the chill all over their body. "Attcchooo!"

"What was that?" Clef asked.

"Oh it was me Clef," Umi said. '_What are those three doing? Why are they here? They might catch a cold out here,'_ Umi thought.

"Hikaru! Why did you sneeze?" Sumire said, scolding her.

"Sorry. It's cold out here," she whispered.

"Now Umi, now is your chance to make your move! Say something!" Sumire whispered.

"Uhhmm, nice weather we're having," Umi said not knowing why she said that.

"Weather? What kind of conversation is that?" Sumire scolded her.

"It's nice weather indeed. But I think we should go back inside. It's getting too cold out here for you," Clef said making his move to stand but Umi pulled him back.

"No wait! I'm ok here…outside… with you," she said while blushing.

Clef smiled back and he returned his sit beside Umi. He pulled Umi close to him, caressing her silky blue hair.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Take the picture!" Sumire whispered.

"Oh ok ok!" Hikaru said clicking her camera. While she took the picture, the camera was set on a flash making Clef wonder where the light came from.

"What was that?" Clef wondered.

"Uh It was just the moonlight… yeah… from the reflection of a broken glass… yeah that's right," Umi said now nervous.

"Oh I see," he said.

"Hikaru, why didn't you turn off the flash?" Fuu scolded her.

"I'm sorry! I forgot," she said now setting her camera down.

* * *

After one hour, Umi suddenly fell asleep in Clef's arms. Clef noticed it and he decided to take her to her room. He stood up first and he carried Umi (bridal style), and started to walk. Fuu noticed Clef walking away with Umi in his arms.

"They're leaving, quick take the picture," she said.

"Ok," Hikaru said grabbing her camera and took the picture. "Oh my! They look so good together! It's a good thing we're behind them if it not, we couldn't take any pictures," Hikaru said.

"Ok girls our mission here is done. We should head back now. It's getting late," Sumire said taking the lead back.

* * *

As the morning came, a large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the land. Then it stared out at the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed. Growing more vivid with the passing time making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. The three girls ran to Umi's room and barged in without even knocking.

"Ohayo Umi! How was your sleep?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh it was ok. Why are you girls here anyway?" Umi asked.

"That's because we want to show you some pictures we took last night," Hikaru said, getting her camera and showing it to Umi.

"Uh-Uh, I fell asleep?" Umi said now embarrassed while looking at the pictures.

"Yeah and Clef carried you to bed. Isn't that romantic?" Sumire teased.

"Romantic? That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I fell asleep on our date," Umi cried.

"That's ok, at least we've accomplished our mission. And did you know that Clef kissed your forehead while he carried you to your room?" Sumire said.

"You saw it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I followed them," she said smirking.

"No wonder you headed back first. You were following them. You're so mean Sumire," Hikaru said.

"Hey I just wanted to see what happened after that!" Sumire said smirking again.

"Wahh! Clef kissed me on the forehead?" Umi said now blushing very hard, she was as red as tomato.

"So Sumire, what is your next plan?" Fuu asked.

"I'm glad you asked Fuu. Our next plan will be _The Dance Party,_" she said.

"A dance party?" Umi asked.

"Yes, I've already asked Caldina about it the other day, and she agreed. The party will be tonight," she said.

"What? Tonight? Why didn't we know about it?" Umi asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys. I asked the others not to tell you girls until today. Anyway we should head to the dining room guys. We should get some breakfast and after that we'll help with the decorations in the ball room," she said.

* * *

The four girls went down to the dining hall to get some breakfast. After that, they immediately headed to the ball room to help Caldina and the others with the decorations.

"Hello Caldina! What can we do to help?" Hikaru shouted.

"Oh girls, glad you could make it. I wanted you to decorate the tables, right over there with these" Caldina said while handing them a large box.

"Ok!" they chorused.

Hikaru took the box, and the four girls started decorating the tables, while Caldina and Presea were decorating the flowers. A few hours later, Clef came to the ball room with a large bouquet of flowers that Caldina had asked him to get. Clef noticed Umi and he decided to go in her direction.

"Good morning Umi," he said.

"Oh Clef good morning," she said while looking at the flowers. "What are these for Clef?" she asked.

"Oh Caldina asked me to pick some flowers and I," he said while searching for something within the flowers, "have something for you, here." He picked a blue flower and placed the flower in Umi's hair, just beside her ear. "The flower suits your color, it's beautiful, like you," he said caressing her hair.

"Oh- Clef. Thank you," she said, blushing.

"Anyways, I have to give these flowers to Caldina. See you soon," he said, exiting.

As Clef walked away, Umi was still staring at Clef while holding the flower she just received from him.

"Oh Umi! You did well this time! You're so natural!" Sumire teased.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Umi said, blushing.

"And that's the best thing! Do nothing! You're not the only one who should make a move. He's also making his move for you, and that means you're almost there to win his heart! And you two shall be together forever!" Sumire teased.

"Don't say that! You're making me feel nervous," Umi said.

"Sumire, Umi were done decorating the last table. We should head back to Caldina and ask if there's anything else we can help with," Hikaru said.

"Sure" they chorused.

* * *

"Caldina, we're done decorating the tables. Is there anything else we can do to help?" Hikaru asked.

"That'll do girls. We should be getting some lunch and then go straight to my room to get ready," she said.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Let the boys finish it. Let's go then," she said heading out first.

* * *

After having lunch the girls went to Caldina's room to pick up some clothes for the party tonight.

Hikaru picked up a pinkish dress with a white shirt, with red ruffles at the end, and small flowers on the white skirt; the flowers were light pink with yellow pollen. It had a v-neck and in the middle an oval button with a flower in the middle, and a white belt like strip. Fuu picked up a classically simple strapless gown of apple green embroidered silk, with an asymmetrical over panel revealing a less-heavily embroidered underskirt. Umi picked up a strapless, ocean blue dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuating her thin waist. It hugged her hips, and flared out a bit. A V-slit on the side revealed a less embroidered under fabric. And Sumire picked up a lavender mini dress with an intricate ruffle detail; a very low cut, figure hugging dress with a halter neck.

After that, they went down stairs and went to the ball room. There were many people in the ball room with their glamorous dresses and cephirian tuxedos. Everyone enjoyed talking to some acquaintances and then the host suddenly made an appearance.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Sumire and I'll be your host for tonight. Since this is a dance party, we all should have a partner and I have a fun way to do it. First of all, all girls and boys should be separated on each side and second, I will turn off the lights and when the lights turned off, all you should start searching for your partner within 20 seconds. After 20 seconds, all of you must hold that person and wait for the lights to turn on. That person you'll be holding will be your partner. No one should talk or shout while searching. It doesn't matter if your partner is the same gender as you. What matters the most is that you have a partner. Now everyone go to your places and get ready!" she said while heading to the switch.

As everyone went to their places, Fuu approach Umi in the crowd and said, "Umi have you seen Clef?"

"Why Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Sumire told me that you should head straight in Clef's direction for this activity. Ah, he's right over their Umi," she said while pointing her finger in Clef's direction. "Run straight to him Umi when the lights turn off. Clef won't go anywhere so good luck," she said while tapping her back and walking away.

'_Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous. I hope I'll catch the right one,' _she said while walking and facing straight in Clef's direction.

"Ok everyone, ready? GO!" Sumire said while she switched the lights off.

Everyone started their search for their partner even though they couldn't see through the darkness of the room. They still walked towards the other side. There were no voices heard; only footsteps, and it seemed the room was very crowded and some were stumbling.

'_Clef! Clef! Where are you?' _Umi thought while she ran straight towards Clef. She couldn't seem to see her direction so she reached out her hands to grab him, but as she ran, someone bumped her on the shoulder very hard making her lose her balance.

'_Oh no! I can't get my balance. I'm gonna fall! I've got to grab something, fast,' _as she stretched her arms out, she seemed to grab something, so she pulled it hard to regain her balance. But that _something_ fell into her direction and they both fell onto the floor.

As she regained her conscious from the fall, she felt something breathing in her face. She realized that it was a _somebody_ who she had just pulled, and she also realized that it was a cloth that she pulled. She didn't remove her grip. She felt something warm in her face like a _skin_ touched to her nose and her forehead also. Her heart beat faster as she thought about whether it was a boy or a girl was in front of her, but her problem disappeared when suddenly the lights turned on.

She now knew _who_ was in front of her. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her eyes were wide in surprise to see that the person in front of her was…

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: wahhh! A cliffhanger! Who is this person in front of her? Can anyone guess who? You will know for our next update ^_^

Please review and try to guess…


	5. Searching

A/N: hello everyone! At last! The moment you've been all waiting for… the update! Hehe Chapter 5 is up! Hope you liked our story so far… please enjoy and reviews are welcome : )

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not owe MKR! It belongs to CLAMP…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Searching…**

_She now knows who was in front of her. Her heart stopped beating for a moment… her eyes were widened in surprise to see that the person in front of her was…_

"Clef" she said softly.

"Umi" he said in a soft voice.

Many people got stumbled because of the darkness of the room but all the people's attention was on the Magic knight of water and the Madoshi who are in an unexpected position (imagine a sandwich. That's how close they are).

People started to gossip and mumbled by the scene they have witnessed tonight.

'_This is soo embarrassing!' _Umi thought.

"Uh Umi… can you uh… let go of my shirt?" Clef said holding her hand.

Umi now realize that she was holding his shirt, making him unable to stand so she let go off her grip and they both stand up. The two got embarrassed because of the _public_ scene they showed. Sumire realized that they need help so she barged in and yelled;

"Ok everyone there's nothing to see here. It's just an accident got it? Anyway, now that you all have your partner, let's start the party!"

The music suddenly started and therewere colorful lights beaming the dance floor, making the ball room look magical. The crowd took their partner and they headed to the dance floor, leaving the two couple alone at last.

"Don't worry you guys there just gonna forget it. Besides, it was an accident right Umi?" Sumire teased.

"Uh-uh yeah" Umi said shyly.

"Ok I think I'm gonna join them. What about you guys? Don't you have plans to dance? Since the two of you are partners for this event" Sumire said leaving them.

* * *

The two are just standing there with immense silence. They didn't look at each other and they haven't spook since Sumire left them.

'_Come on Umi say something! Now is your chance.'_ She thought.

'_I think I should apologies first'_ she thought and when she was about to say something, Clef reached out his hands and said;

"Would you like to dance?" he said smiling at her.

"But Clef I uh… I want to apologies about earlier… I got bumped and lost my balance so I tried to grab something and I uh… didn't expect to pull your shirt and I… I'm sorry…" she said looking away.

Clef took Umi's hand and said;

"It's ok. It was an accident anyway so there is no reason for you to apologies" he said kissing her hand.

"So will you dance with me, my beautiful flower?" he said gazing her beautiful azure eyes.

Umi smiled and said "Yes"

The couple went to the dance floor and they started dancing. Wow, I never thought he could dance. He is so amazing she thought to herself. While they were dancing, Clef noticed Umi that she was in deep thoughts.

"Is there something bothering you Umi?" Clef asked.

"Uhmm no…but I do have a question" she said.

"What is it?"

"When did you learned to dance?" she said.

"I learned to dance when I was a student before. My master taught me. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Uh nothing… It's just that… you're so good at this" she said admiring him.

"Why thank you. You're good as well" he said and he gave her a contented smile. Umi smiled back and they continued to dance.

* * *

After a while, the both of them got tired so they decided to rest a bit. They walked to a nearby balcony to get some fresh air.

"Umi would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful Clef. I'm kinda thirsty" she said. So Clef walked away to get some water in a near table.

While waiting, Umi thought about what happened earlier and how _close_ they were. Their lips were like a centimeter away. Just a little bit more before we… kissed. _Umi what are you thinking_! She scolded herself. Her face turned red and she was squealing in annoyance. _What am I thinking! I'm so stupid s_he thought. While she was squealing, she turned to see Clef who was standing there, not understanding on what she was doing.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I-uh no no… There's no problem at all." She said while laughing nervously. Clef just smiled and he handed Umi a glass of water.

"Thank you" she said.

* * *

After a while, they both decided to take a stroll in the garden to get some fresh air. Their minds are still fresh on everything that happened earlier. They wanted to be out of that crowded place and take the cool breeze of the night. Umi took a deep breath and she sighed heavily.

"I just love this place. It's so quiet and the cool breeze relaxes me" she said walking towards the fountain to sit. She tapped her side to let Clef sit by her side.

"I know. This place has been my favorite passed time to relax especially when it's night. You could fully see the beautiful night sky" he said while he sat beside her.

"Yeah" she said while she lean her head in Clef's shoulder.

"Umi I've been meaning to ask you something" he said while he looked at her.

"What is it Clef" she asked. Their eyes have finally met and he talked.

"I was wondering on what you were going to say, back then" he said, still looking at her.

"Back then?" she asked. He nodded and continued.

"Back then after we defeated Debonair. Before you leave, you were trying to say something to me and then you just suddenly said 'never mind'. I was curious after you left" he said, caressing her hair. Umi had finally remembered on what he was talking about. She blushed and she tried to look away but she couldn't. She can't resist Clef's eyes they were just beautiful to look at. They were gorgeous and his eyes were full of emotion and wander. She can't dare to lie to him. She doesn't want to hurt him.

"Clef, I-uh… I…" she said softly.

"Yes Umi?" he asked while he caressed Umi's face.

"I…" she said softly again. Their faces got closer and closer until they can feel each others' breath.

"I…Lo… Clef I…LLOO…" she said closing her eyes waiting for Clef to kiss her. As their faces got even more closer, Clef was going to kiss her BUT suddenly an earthquake disrupt their moment and Clef felt a powerful dark aura beneath the grounds of Cephiro so he snaped his finger and his staff appeared and he cast a quite powerful spell to stop the earthquake and it stopped.

"What was that?" Umi panicked.

"I'm sorry Umi but I have to go. I'll explain later" he said snapping his finger to teleport himself to somewhere else, leaving poor Umi alone in the garden.

* * *

Momentarily, Umi saw Hikaru and the others running towards her with worry faces.

"Umi are you ok?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm alright. What was that earthquake earlier?" she asked.

"Where's Clef?" Fuu asked.

"He said he was going somewhere but I don't know where" she said.

"I think I knew" Lantis said barging in their conversation.

"The barrier in the underground dungeon got weaker and I think the Guru went there to strengthen It." he said.

"Huh? There's a dungeon underneath the castle?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, a dungeon with hundreds of guards with a powerful barrier but it had only one prisoner" he said.

"What? What kind of prisoner is he?" Umi asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Only the Guru knows" he said sadly.

"Well at least no one got hurt from the earthquake earlier and we were able to evacuate the people" Sumire said.

"It's too bad the party was finished. It was getting fun until that earthquake came" Caldina mumbled.

"I think we should head back to the castle. It's getting late we need some rest and we'll talk about these tomorrow" Lantis suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

Umi was lying in her bed, unable to sleep because of the incident. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was still floating… she kept thinking on who could be this prisoner. Is he that strong? She thought. And she also thought about Clef. She almost confessed to him and they almost…kissed. Thinking of this again is making her crazy. She drifted to many directions just to get some sleep but she can't. She was planning to go to Clef's studies to get some sleeping potions but she thinks that he might be busy and maybe he didn't return yet from the dungeon. But then suddenly, she heard footsteps on the back of her door and it knocked. She then thought to herself that she would act like she was sleeping to avoid it. She isn't in the mood to talk to someone because she has at lot in her mind right now and she wants to sleep. She didn't answer the door to make that person think that she's asleep. She wanted to make that person to go away but instead it entered to her room and Umi hurriedly close her eyes, acting like she was asleep. She covered half of her face in the blanket to avoid suspicion but her eyes were not covered so that she could have a little look on who is visiting her room in the middle of the night. She took a peek on that person and she was surprised to see that it was Clef who entered her room, standing there with a sad face. _'What does he want? I don't want to talk to him'_ she thought and she closed her eyes. She wanted to make him go away but instead he walked near to Umi and he sat on the side of her bed and he whispered;

"I'm sorry about tonight Umi. I wanted to be with you but… something happen and I even didn't let you finish on what you have to say… I bet you wouldn't say it to me again because I left you… but don't worry… I won't ask it to you again... cause I know that you had hard time to tell me that… but Umi I always wanted to tell you that I care for you…I care you so much that I even loved you… I know it's stupid and I bet you don't feel the same way but it's ok… as long as you're happy, I'm happy to. I love you Umi" he leaned near to her, making sure he wouldn't wake her up. He kissed her forehead and he left the room.

After he left the room, Umi cried and cried because she feels stupid for herself. She always thinks about her feelings, her own emotion. She was selfish enough to not to see Clef's feeling towards her.

'_Why didn't I notice it? I mean he almost kissed me when I almost confess. And he's been so nice to me and… and… urgh! I don't have the right to be angry at him… I… I need to confess to him… soon' she thought._

After she finished crying and was able to relax, she was able to sleep after that. She hoped that she would have the strength to face him again and apologies.

* * *

Morning came and everyone was all gathered in the throne room to discuss about the earthquake that happened last night. They were all waiting for Clef to say anything until Umi finally broke the silence.

"Clef, kindly explain to us on what was that earthquake last night and who is this prisoner Lantis was referring to" Umi asked.

"Well, I think you should know about this. Last night the barrier in the underground dungeon mysteriously went weaker for a short while. I went there to check if my hunch was right and I was. This prisoner that Lantis was referring to was none other than, Alcyone" he said.

The trio was shocked to hear her name again. It was Alcyone. The three magic knights were horrified and Sumire didn't actually get on the reaction.

"Who is this Alcyone person Clef?"Sumire aked.

"Alcyone was one of my students before. She was an ice mage and she was one of Zagato's descendants before" he said.

"That's impossible Clef! How come she's still around? I thought she… vanished. Why is she ended up in the dungeon? Why locked her up so drastically?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know Hikaru. We also thought she was gone but 2 years ago before the three of you came back here in Cephiro, she attack the villages. She became more powerful than I expected and she destroyed the village houses and she nearly killed 20 people. We tried our best to stop her and it was a success but with a cost. We promised the village people that she won't attack again so we decided to lock her up in the most secured dungeons in Cephiro" he explained.

"Why did she become more powerful? Does it have something to do with Debonair?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know but all I can say is that she became powerful because of the strange dark aura around her. It feels like she was possessed by some dark creature" he said.

"Do you think its Debonair again?" Hikaru wondered.

"No, I don't think it's her. If it is her, I would have felt it before Alcyone attacked the villages" he said sadly.

"Clef if the underground dungeon was the most secured dungeons, why did the barrier got weakened?" Fuu asked.

"That I don't know. But I'm guessing the dark creature within her collected many negative energies around Cephiro, making her to become stronger since negative emotions exist in Cephiro" he said.

"That explains it all" Hikaru concluded.

"I agree Miss Hikaru" Fuu nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ferio asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, Miss Hikaru dreamt about another destruction that will soon happen in Cephiro" she said seriously.

"That's why we came here in the first place, to check if my dream was right" said Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lantis asked.

"That's because we're not sure if my nightmare was right but I doubted. When we saw Sumire here and knew that she was the other magic knight that I had in my dreams that concluded that my dream was starting to become real" Hikaru said while looking at Sumire.

"You mean this is all a coincidence? Sumire frowned.

"No it's not a coincidence. I didn't see you in my dreams. I awaken Raimei to help us and it seems he chose you as his donner and because of that, I now knew that you're the one who will save Cephiro from its destruction" Hikaru said it seriously.

"What? I'll save Cephiro? But…how will I do that? How come you know these things Hikaru?" Sumire asked in confusion.

"Sumire, I think you've forgotten that she's the pillar of Cephiro. Of course she knew and I think I knew on how you will do that" said Clef.

"How?" Sumire asked.

"Well since you've already had your rune god's power, the only thing you'll be searching for will be the legendary mineral, Escudo for your sword" he said.

"I understand Clef… But how?" she asked.

"You're going to the Fountain of Eterna where there's still one more Escudo there. You'll have to pass the Forest of Silence and go to the sacred place were the Fountain of Eterna is located" he said.

"Yosh! I'll do it then! And uh… where's that place exactly" she said.

"Don't worry Sumire we'll guide you there in fact we'll be going with you! The four of us to be exact" Hikaru reassured.

"Oh thank you Hikaru! You're so kind" Sumire said while she hugged her.

"And besides, I think we'll be needing some training again. It has been a long time since we last fought and besides, we owe you Sumire" said Umi, hugging her to.

"I agree Miss Umi" Fuu said also hugging her.

"Thank you guys!" Sumire cried.

"Right then, I think we better get going! The sooner the better" Hikaru yelled.

"Ok then but be sure you girls should return safe" Clef said with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry too much Clef. We'll be fine and besides… we are the magic knights after all" Umi said proudly.

* * *

The dungeon was very cold and dark. The only thing that enlightens the room was a torch, attached on the wall that is near in the stairs. Somewhere in this very room lies the only prisoner. Her body was leaned on the wall with chains in both of her hands and feet. If you were able to get a close look at her, her face became emotionless like a zombie or something and her body was very pale like a dead person. She's like a corpse but the only difference is that she's still alive.

Deep in her thoughts lays a dark shadowy creature that has been controlling her body and soul. She's like a puppet with no heart and emotion. The dark creature walked towards Alcyone and he said;

"After I absorbed enough dark power, I will be able to conquer Cephiro and destroy those who will dare to face me, especially on those magic knights. Don't worry my child, the magic knights will get on what they deserved, death! I will help you avenge your Zagato and after everything is over, you shall have what you have wished for" he said smirking. Alcyone's soul just sat there with emotionless face.

"Zagato" she said.

"Soon I shall have my revenge on that bastard Madoshi and the rest of the castle. They'll never know on what will soon hit them. Bwahaha!" he laughed evily.

* * *

After that, the girls went upstairs and the kitchen to pack some small stuff for their journey. They didn't want to carry many things, maybe food and water will do. Moments later, the four girls are now ready to depart and they bid farewell to their castle friends. Hikaru kissed Lantis and bid her goodbye. Ferio was still worried and he kept asking on "Are you sure you don't need help? There are a lot of monsters in the forest. You could get hurt" Fuu giggled.

"It'll be fine my love. We can handle on our own" she giggled again and kissed Ferio on the chicks.

"Ok then, but be sure to return safely ok?"

"Of course my love"

After that, the four girls started to walk away at the castle. They need to go to the fountain of eterna for Sumire's sword but first they have to pass the forest of silence. It's not far from the castle and it only took them an hour of walking to get to the center of the forest. They didn't feel tired at all because they have been talking along the way.

"Really? Ascot confessed to you back then?" Sumire said in surprise.

"Yes, but I dumped him. It's just that I love him as a brother only. I don't feel the same way as he does. He even grew up for me" Umi replied.

"Wow that must have been really hard core for him." said Sumire.

"I know but I ask him to be just friends and he just agreed with it. I hope he could find someone who loves him back" said Umi.

"I think that time will come. It's just that he didn't meet her yet" Sumire said reassuring her.

"Yeah…" Umi smiled.

* * *

After hours of walking, they are now finally tired and the sun was still up like its already afternoon. Sumire felt like her feet was going to die so she decided to ask Fuu.

"How much longer do we have to walk? Are we there yet?" Sumire asked.

"We're still in the middle of the forest so maybe we'll have to walk for two more hours" Fuu answered.

"Should we take a break then?" Hikaru suggested.

"That's a great idea. We should rest our feet first before we continue" said Umi.

So the girls took a short break in a nearby river to soak their feet in it.

"Ohh… that feels soo good…" said Sumire.

"Youaren't used to walking are you Sumire?" Umi giggled.

"I used to… but not this long… I'm wearing my school shoes so it's very hard for me to walk for many hours with these" she said.

"Who wants some apples, anyone?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru was going to give some apples to Sumire when suddenly three beasts appeared right in the bushes. The beasts were big wolves with deadly fangs as it howled. The beast spotted Fuu and he ran towards her. The beast raised its paw and was ready to strike.

"Look out!" Umi shouted.

Fuu quickly dodged the attack and she summoned her sword. She strikes her sword and she was able to cut the beast's paw and it howled in pain. The beast, now angry, wants to repay her attack so the beast wagged its tail and it sent Fuu flying and she landed on the river.

"Fuu!" Sumire shouted, now scared.

"Why you little, you're gonna pay for this!" Umi shouted and she summoned her sword and she ran towards the beast and she strikes her sword. Hikaru also summoned her sword and she helped Umi. Sumire, who felt useless, helped Fuu to get out of the water and she laid her. Fuu got unconscious and her sword disappeared.

"Fuu! Fuu! Stay with me. Are you breathing?" Sumire leaned her face near to Fuu's face if she could feel her nose breathing.

"Oh thank God you're alive. What am I gonna do? There are three of them. Should I help them?" Sumire was frightened. She didn't know on what to do. She felt hopeless. She doesn't even know how to use her power but she knows how to fight.

"I'll have to try. I'll do it for you Fuu" Sumire took her normal sword and she also charged at the beast.

The beast was now breathing hard and lost two of its paws but for Umi and Hikaru, they're also breathing hard and had cuts and bruises on their body. The other beast vanished and the other beast was still in good condition and then it tried to strike at Umi. Umi, who felt weak, can't move her body. So she closed her eyes and waited for the beast to strike but it didn't. She opened her eyes and she was shocked to see Sumire was in front of her.

"Sumire! What are you doing here! You might get hurt" Umi shouted.

"I'm sorry Umi but I'm not the type of person who will just sit back and watch as her friends got hurt" Sumire smiled at Umi and she hissed it pain.

"Don't be a fool Sumire! We can't afford to lose you!" Umi cried. Sumire just simply smiled back at Umi and said;

"I'm a fool alright… but I will not let someone get hurt, especially when it comes to the people I cared about"

Suddenly, her violet gem glowed blindly and her body began to surround by electricity. She didn't startled by the reaction but instead she became furious and serious.

"Young girl from another world, thou have shown your determination to protect thy loved ones. Art thou ready to use your power?" Raimei said in her thoughts.

"Yes"

"Very well then, I shall show you my power!"

"Kaminari ga Naru!" she shouted and a thunderbolt appeared in her hands and she threw it to the beast. The beast got electrified and it howled in pain. After that, the beast fell on the ground and it started too vanished. Umi was surprise to see on how strong her magic is. She then snapped to reality when Sumire started to wobble and fell on the ground.

"Sumire!" Umi shouted. She laid Sumire on the ground and she started to cry when she saw that big claw marks in her body. Her clothes started to dye in red from her blood. Umi immediately ran towards Fuu, hopefully she's awake, to heal her wounds up.

While Hikaru was busy dealing with the last beast, she used her full strength and summoned her magic.

"Honoo no Ya!" she shouted and the beast fell down to the ground as the fire slowly consumed the beast and it vanished. After that, she quickly dropped her sword and ran towards Sumire.

"Sumire! Please hold on! Don't let go" Hikaru begged.

"Hikaru, why are you talking to me like that like I'm going to die?" Sumire said it weakly.

"Oh Sumire! You're ok! I thought we've lost you!" Hikaru cried.

"Sumire! Are you ok? I thought you're badly hurt!" Umi cried.

"Well actually I'm just fine although I got clawed by the beast a little. It's just that I didn't expect that my calculations went wrong a little. I forgot to take five steps backwards and held the sword within ten centimeters more away from my body. I also didn't expect that the beast's paws were this strong that it broke the sword in half. Do you actually believe that I'll be performing a suicide?" Sumire said.

They all laughed at her.

"Wow, I never heard of that calculations are very useful in fighting a monster. You're so smart you know that" Hikaru complimented.

" Hikaru! Stop saying things like that. I know it's weird but hey… at least I have thought of something instead of doing nothing! Ah ow ow!" Sumire yelled but she stopped as she hissed in pain.

"Let me heal you first Sumire" Fuu said as she cast her spell. Soft winds blew in her body as she felt the relaxing sensation of her magic. After that, her wounds were healed up and Fuu continued to heal Umi and Hikaru.

* * *

After that fight, the sun was almost setting down and the girls decided to have a camp in this spot. Umi and Sumire walked to get some twigs and branches for the fire while Hikaru and Fuu took some more water in the river. After everything was gathered, they started a fire and the four surrounded it to keep their bodies warm as the cold air of the night approached. They first washed their hands and they started to eat.

The four of them started to talk about what happened earlier and Umi told them that Sumire can use her magic now and everyone was admiring on how strong her magic is. She was just flattered that's all and Sumire had just wished that they could have found the Escudo right now but there was this unexpected event and their time had just wasted. She sighed hard and she just started some random topics.

"So Umi, some guts you got there" Sumire started.

"Guts? What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"You know the _thing_ that happened yesterday" Sumire convey.

"What do you mean?" Umi blushed.

"I think what Miss Sumire was trying to say Umi is the _thing_ you did to Clef yesterday" said Fuu.

"Kyaaa! But it was just an accident! I didn't mean it!" Umi squealed.

"Yeah right! You're so _natural_ Umi!" Sumire teased.

Umi then started to think about last night when Clef visited her room and finally made the decision to confess to him.

"I think I should confess to him" said Umi.

"Really? Are you sure? Are you ready for that _thing_ Umi?" Sumire said in surprise.

"Well not today. I think tomorrow…" said Umi.

"Why did you suddenly decided that Umi? Did something happen between the two of you?" Fuu wondered.

"Uhh… to tell you the truth, he confessed to me last night… He came to my room last night… he knocked but I didn't answer… and I was just acting that I was asleep so that he would leave but… he entered to my room and he sat beside my bed and… he just told me what he feels about me… I was shocked to hear it and… and I just cried when he left… I didn't have the guts to tell him… maybe he believed that I was asleep but I was not… I feel stupid for myself… I even didn't have the right to be angry with him nor will I keep my distance away from him… urgh!" Umi started to sigh in annoyance and she started to cry.

"So you're planning to confess to him tomorrow before he changes his mind?" Fuu asked while she comforted Umi.

"Maybe…" Umi said sadly.

"You have to! This is for the sake of your future! You must not worry about Clef, Umi… He's feelings for you will never leave… even if he will live for a thousands of years, still he will never forget you… You must remain faithful and have trust!" Sumire encouraged her. Hearing this is making Umi to smile and she felt a lot better.

"Thank you" she said happily. The three of them gave Umi reassuring smiles and they winked.

After that, the girls decided to take shifts on guarding their camp and sleeping at the same time. Sumire and Umi took the first shift on guarding the camp and the remaining two slept early so that they would take the second shift.

* * *

Morning came and the four girls had their breakfast and they started to walk early for them to reach their destination as early as possible to avoid delayed actions.

After hours of walking, they have finally exited the forest of silence. And not long enough, they have reached the sacred place, where the fountain of eterna is located. They entered and Sumire was somewhat confused… _Where's the fountain? _she thought.

"Where here" said Hikaru.

"Where? I didn't see any fountain in here" Sumire said in confused. The three laughed at Sumire. It reminds them on their first reaction too when they went here to find the fountain of eterna. Ah… it brings back memories. Sumire was confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

*Giggles* "Sumire, what did you see?" Fuu giggled again. Sumire went to the center and saw some kind of tree? That was small and there was a line floating above it.

"A line?" she said in confused.

"Yes, a line. That's the fountain of eterna" Hikaru giggled.

"What? How come this line, be the fountain of eterna?" Sumire was now confused and she was a little annoyed on their giggles.

"Just take a look from up here Sumire" Umi said while she waved her hand to see from this small hill. Sumire went to Umi's direction and saw the line above it. It had water in it. This must be the fountain of eterna.

"Whooah! I never thought it could be 2 dimensional! It's awesome!" Sumire said, admiring the view.

"I know! Cephiro is indeed a magical place to be!" said Umi. Hikaru and Fuu are now on the top also, joining their conversation.

"Listen Sumire, you'll have to go their _alone_. You must claim the legendary mineral, escudo by yourself" Fuu said seriously.

"What? How come you're not coming?" Sumire said sadly.

"We can't cause Clef told us the we can only go their only _once a_lthough, we will wait for you here outside. Don't worry Sumire you'll be alright. You can use magic now. Just remember how you used it and trust yourself" said Hikaru.

"And more thing Sumire" said Umi.

"What is it?"

"Before you'll get the mineral, you'll be tested first" said Umi.

"Tested?"

"Yes and this test would be very… difficult. You'll have to remember that… whatever you'll be encountering there is only a mere image of your loved ones. You must defeat them and you must remain optimistic" Umi said it seriously.

"I understand. Thanks for the reminder guys" Sumire said it seriously. She then stood up and stared at the water.

"You'll have to jump from here Sumire. Just imagine a pool" said Hikaru.

"Don't die ok?" said Umi, embracing her. Hikaru and Fuu join the hug, giving her a good luck hug.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll do my best. I'll be seeing you girls later" they broke the hug and Sumire stepped forward and she jumped.

* * *

Inside the fountain was nothing but water. She can't see a thing nor can she hold her breath longer. She tried to look at her surroundings but she can't see a thing. It's only water everywhere. She tried to reach up to get some air but she can't. The surface above her won't let her enter and she was merely dying. '_Drats!'_ she thought. She tried to hold her life for her friend's sake but she can't. She was out of oxygen and she was now floating like a lifeless body but then suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared before her and it grew larger as it consumed her body.

Her body ached so much and she can't move her body. '_Am I dead?' she thought. 'But I'm breathing… I must be in a surface'_ she then tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids seemed to be heavy as she thought but she tried her best to open them up so that she could see on where she is. She opened her eyes and she only saw darkness around her. She gasped and tried to stand up. Her body ached a lot but she can't afford to lie around so she forced her body to stand up, despite of the pain she felt. _'Move! Move it!'_ she thought.

At last she had finally stood up but she was wobbly. She gasped hard to get some air and she started to study the room. Her surroundings were indeed dark. She can't seem to see anything until, a flash of light appeared just right above her and reviled a large crystal like object. '_That must be the Escudo'_ she thought. She was happy to see it but her joyful moment disappeared when some dark shadowy figure appeared in front of her. She figured that this would be the test that Umi was talking about and she has to defeat it.

"Show yourself" she said angrily. And it appeared right in front of her very eyes, her little brother covered in blood and it walked towards her saying; "Sister… why? Why did you leave me?"

Sumire was shocked and at the same time, terrified. She shivered in fear and closed her eyes, not wanting to see her little brother like that. "No! It can't be! My little brother… why are you covered in blood?" Sumire was now frightened. She can't bear to see her brother like that. She stepped backwards, not wanting to get closer at him.

"Why? Why have you left us? You don't deserve to live… you deserve to die!" suddenly a knife mysteriously appeared from his hand and he continually strikes every direction as he went closer at Sumire.

"You will _die!_" he screamed and he charge at Sumire's direction. Sumire was frightened and she ran like a little kitten. She was sobbing, feeling the guilt on leaving her family, especially to her brother which is the only person she cared about. She cried and cried until she was cornered. She felt so defenseless and useless.

"Listen Gin, you must understand. I didn't left you nor did I left home" Sumire pleaded.

"Lie lie lie!" he said while he charge.

"Listen Gin! Please understand" Sumire pleaded again.

"Die you fool!" he said striking the knife and it hit Sumire's side. She hissed in pain. She felt useless until Sumire know remembered on what Umi told her. '_He's just a mere image of your loved ones. Don't get dismayed by its appearance, even if it looked like him'_ Sumire thought. She smiled at his brother and said;

"You're not my brother… he never called me a fool nor he will kill me. I know what you are and now I shall destroy you with my full power! Lightning surrounded on Sumire's body and she began to her spell.

"Kaminari ga Naru!" she yelled and it appeared a thunder bolt in her hands and she strikes the thunderbolt right at the dark figure and it disappeared. After that, the crystal suddenly went down and Sumire went to near it. As she was able to see it close, the crystal suddenly glowed and the light went right at Sumire's gem.

"At last I have now the Escudo. Now it's time for me to get out of here" while she tried to search the room, she found herself glowing and she disappeared.

* * *

"Is Sumire gonna be alright? I'm so worried" Umi said it sadly.

"Have faith on her Umi. She's strong and smart. She'll be alright" Fuu comforted her.

"She's back!" Hikaru yelled and she pointed at Sumire's direction and they ran towards her.

"Sumire! Sumire! Did you get the- " Hikaru was cut off when they had a better look at her. She was bleeding and she tried to get up but she's too weak.

"Sumire! What happened to you?" Umi cried.

"I-I uh… I'm alright… I just had some problems facing… with my broth…" she faded.

"Sumire! Fuu please heal her! She's losing a lot of blood!" Umi yelled. She was worried. And that, Sumire didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

After that, Fuu healed her up and they went to the forest to get some water to her to drink and help to clean her cut. Not longer after that, Ascot came to them and told them that he will take them home to make everything faster. They went up to Ascot's pet and they flew away from the forest.

Sumire was tired and her body ached a lot. But she felt something windy; it's the same feeling when she fell to this place. She got curious and decided to open her eyes. She saw the clouds passing by and she saw the sky, still blue as ever. She got curious again so she decided to sit up. She struggled her way on sitting up when suddenly somebody stopped her of doing it so. She look up on who is holding her down and she was glad to see a pair of azure eyes, pair of emerald eyes and a pair of ruby eyes. It was them and they had their smiling faces on. She smiled, realizing that she was able to get out after all. She insisted herself to sat up and she hugged them. She was happy to see them and a tear of joy escaped from her eyes.

"Welcome back sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Umi teased.

"Better. Where are we anyway?" Sumire asked.

"We're on one of Ascot's beast. Ascot here went to the forest to escort us to the castle. It seems they have been watching us" said Fuu.

"Oh really? They must have been angry by now. They might regret that Lantis and the others didn't help us" she said.

"Yeah. I think so" said Hikaru.

"Are you alright Sumire?" Ascot asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… I think" she said with a depressed look.

"It looks like you fought a tough one. Who did you fought with? Mine was my parents" said Umi.

"Mine was my dog, Hikari" said Hikaru.

"And mine was my… self" said Fuu.

"Well uhhmm… mine was my brother… little brother" she said.

"Don't be upset Sumire, we all fought with our loved ones and we all know that they're not real. They're just mere illusions to test us" said Fuu.

"I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about my brother cause when I saw him back there, he was bleeding and he said "Why did you leave us" it doesn't make any sense… but I know there just illusions" she said sadly.

"What? He was bleeding and he talked to you? That's strange… ours didn't bleed nor talked… they just attacked us" said Hikaru.

*Sigh* "Why don't we just forget about it… what matters the most is that you had the Escudo now. I'm tired of listening to problems. Sheesh!" Umi said jokingly.

They all laughed and laughed until they have reached the castle.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: we're very sorry for the late update… it's just that, we're very busy at school lately… anyhow, we've noticed that our chapters got longer and longer… well that good… at least we can end this story sooner and start with many one shoots stories….

What do you guys think? Please leave a review and we'll see you for the next chapter… the next chapter will be more on CLEMI and stuff… see you guys soon!


	6. Confession

A/N: hello again guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! We hope you're not confused by our story and if you are, you are welcome to ask questions…

We're very sorry for the SUPER late update T.T

Hope you guys understand... it's because we've been very busy at school lately and you know… we're very serious in our studies and all… exams are coming this July and ugghh many activities are coming…

But at least we're able to submit two chapters in one month so I think it's ok… : )

This chapter would be very funny and at the same time, romantic. Hope you enjoy it : )

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not owe MKR! It belongs to CLAMP. If CLAMP would be so kind, we would like to have Clef :D *just joking*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confession**

Hikaru and the others have finally made in to the castle. Ascot helped the girls to get down from his pet and they walked inside the castle. Clef and the others are already there in front of the door, waiting for them. As they were able to see them clearly, they were shocked to see the four girls, badly injured. Their clothes were torn and there were blood everywhere.

"What happened to you girls? Fuu, did something bad happen?" Ferio asked, still on the state of shock.

"Well, we kinda… have a tough enemy at the forest and we uh… got injured… but don't worry Ferio our wounds isn't that serious" Fuu said, waving off her hand.

"Are you sure about that? I mean… look at you girls… you look horrible" Ferio said with a worry face.

"We should have come with you" Lantis said, having a regret feeling.

"It's ok Lantis. I know that we got injured but we're still alive are we girls?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

"Anyway, you girls should probably go to your chambers to have some rest and Sumire what happen to you? You look more injured than the others" Clef said while facing to Sumire.

"Uhmm… I… uhhh…" Sumire mumbled.

"Well Sumire here got injured because she was acting like a hero even though she doesn't know how to use her power. She tries to protect me but she got strike by the wolf's claw and got injured. But the good news is that she finally know how to use her power during the fight" said Umi.

"Ohh… I see" said Clef.

"Uhmm can I go to my room now? I'm a bit tired… both physically and emotionally" said Sumire.

"Ohhh sure" he said.

Sumire then walked to her room and slept, leaving her friends in there. Clef got confused and asked them;

"What does she mean 'emotionally'?" he asked.

"Well… she uh… fought with her little brother at the Fountain of Eterna to get her escudo" Umi said with a depressed look.

"I see" he said.

"It's kinda strange that her little brother can talk and it was bleeding… but ours didn't talk, it just attacks us. He even said to Sumire "Sister, why did you left us" creepy isn't it?" said Hikaru.

Clef began to think for a good reason on what Hikaru have said earlier. And finally he now knows on what is the reason but he decided not to tell them yet because he wanted to say it to Sumire but not now. He just wanted to tell her on the right time. (It's a bad OMEN)

After thinking of this, he decided to tell them that he doesn't know anything and just wave it off, making their conversation to end.

* * *

The girls then went to their chambers to have some rest and Caldina asked Ferio if he wanted another party for the girls.

"A party?" Ferio asked.

"Yes, a party" said Caldina.

"And why would we wanted to have another party?" he asked.

"I was planning to have a little party for Sumire because she finally had her Escudo and I wanted to cheer the girls up" she said.

"Uhh… I think I'll pass. You guys go on and have fun" he said while he walked away.

"So this would be a girl's night. This would be fun! I'll share them with my best drinks we had in Chizeta" she said, preparing the party in her room.

* * *

After the preparations, she then barged in to Umi's chamber.

"Hey Umi! Let's have a girl's night party. I'll assure you that this would be fun! So what do you say?" she asked.

"Well, I think it would be fun. Sure" said Umi.

"Oh yeah by the way, can you tell the others to have the party in my room?" she said.

"Ok"

Caldina then walked out to her room to make some final preparations before the girls came in while Umi also walked out to her room to tell Hikaru and the others about their girl's night at Caldina's room.

"Hey Hikaru, Fuu would you like to have some girl's night party at Caldina's room? Just the five of us. What do you say?" Umi asked.

"Sure! It would be fun! Just the five of us and no boys *giggles*" said Hikaru.

"Sure thing Umi. We'll meet you there for a minute. Is Sumire gonna join?" Fuu asked.

"Maybe… I'll go talk to her and see if she wants to" said Umi.

"Ok"

* * *

Umi then walked out to go to Sumire's room. After that, she then reached her room and she knocked.

*knock! Knock!*

"Yes?"

"Uhh… Sumire it's me, Umi. Would you like to go to Caldina's room to have a girl's night? It's ok if you don't want to… I understa – " Umi was cut off when Sumire suddenly opened the door with excitement and she said;

"A girl's night? Sure I would love to! Let's go then"

"You surprised me Sumire. C'mon let's go" Umi said with a smile.

They both walk out to Caldina's room and when they got there, Hikaru and Fuu are already there.

"Glad you could join us Sumire" said Caldina.

"Sure thing! I wanted to have some time to relax and forget about what happened earlier. Anyway let's get started!" Sumire yelled in excitement.

"So, what are we gonna do then?" Umi asked.

"We drink" said Caldina.

"What? Drink? But we're not only 18!" said Hikaru.

"Don't worry this drink is very special in Chizeta and it has a unique taste! And besides, I think you're old enough to drink now. C'mon try some" Caldina then poured the glasses and handed over to the girls. They all took a sip on the drink and they were surprised on the taste.

"Wow! It tasted like blueberry!" said Umi.

"I thought its raspberry?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe its blackberry" said Fuu.

"I think its strawberry" said Sumire. (Notice that they are all ended in 'berry'? very ironic)

"What kind of 'berry berry' stuff are you talking about? I don't understand!" Caldina said in confused.

"Well uhh… there are just some fruits from Earth and we have lots of them" said Hikaru.

"Well this drink is not the same from Earth or in Cephiro. In fact, this drink is the most delicious drinks around the country!" said Caldina.

"Wow really! I never thought it could be this good!" said Umi, trying to have another drink.

"Yeah! It's like we're only drinking some juice or something. I really liked it" said Hikaru.

"I agree" said Fuu.

They continued to talk and talk and at the same time, they drink and drink. Caldina was having a good time that she forgot to tell them the important thing they must know… the alcohol content. This drink that Caldina was referring to was _indeed_ the most delicious drinks around the country and it is also the _most addicting_ drinks around. The taste is so addicting, that once you've started to taste it, you never want to stop. The drink's alcohol content is the same as whisky on earth with 50% alcohol in it. So, they are sure to be drunk and what happens when they get drunk? Let's find out.

* * *

After many bottles of _whisky_ later, they are all now DRUNK. Caldina and Hikaru were so drunk, that they have fallen asleep on Caldina's bed while the remaining three, still drinking but something changed…

"Hey four eyes, what are you looking at? You made me sick" said Umi, not knowing on what she was talking about or maybe, she was drunk.

"Who you calling four eyes, blue head? I mean look at you, you're blue all over. Even your hair is blue, how did your father able to make that happen?" said Fuu, also drunk.

"Stop the crap you two! You wanna piece of me?" said Sumire, also drunk. Sumire stood up and started to throw punches in the air.

"Yeah I wanna piece of you! Give me your hands so that I can start punching you in the face!" said Umi, also standing up.

"Bring it on blue head!" said Sumire.

"Show me horse tail!" said Umi, now starting to throw punches as well but it didn't hit Sumire at all. In fact, they are a meter away from each other.

"I had enough of this nonsense. I'm going to bed" said Fuu, now standing up but she wobbled as she walks herself to the door.

"Yeah me too! I don't want to stay here with Miss Blue Head here. It makes me wanna throw up" said Sumire also leaving but she's also wobbly.

"Hmmph! I also don't want to stay here with Miss Horse Tail. I'm going to bed too" said Umi, doing the same thing as Sumire.

* * *

As the three left the room, they have no idea on where they are going. They continued to wobble as they walked through the hall way.

Ferio was also walking in the hallway until he met Fuu, who was wobbling and she fell on the floor.

"Fuu!" called Ferio.

"Fuu are you ok? Are you hur –"he was cut off when Fuu suddenly stood up and said;

"Don't go near me you twit!" said Fuu.

"A what?"

"You heard me, you twit! You loser! You useless King! You… you worthless piece of trash!" she said. Ferio was hurt when she called him 'worthless and useless' it made his heart sank.

"F-Fuu! Why did you say that?" he said, feeling hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you, you – "she was cut off when Ferio suddenly pulled her close and he closed Fuu's mouth with his hand. When he was close, he smelled a little alcohol on Fuu.

"You've been drinking with Caldina aren't you? I shouldn't have known" he said. Fuu bit Ferio's finger and ran away from him.

"You crazy cat!" she yelled as she ran through the corridor.

"She's gone crazy! What happened to my kind and polite Fuu? Geez… I better go after her" he said also running to catch Fuu.

* * *

In the different side of the hall way, Umi was still walking, not knowing on where her room is. She's still wobbly and she can't see her way until she was bumped on the wall and she fell on the floor. Clef was on his way to help Ferio when he was suddenly called by him. Ferio told him that Fuu had gone crazy and she was running anywhere and she was fast. Clef couldn't believe on what he was hearing. What could have happened that made her act like that. He wondered around the hall and he suddenly saw Umi lying on the floor.

"Ferio, I'll help you later" he said to Ferio telepathically.

"Umi!" he called.

"What happened to you? D-Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?" he said in a worry tune.

"Hmmm… Clef…" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're so handsome…" she said.

"What?" he was shocked.

"Ohhh Clef! You've always made me laugh" she laughed as she looked at him. Clef went closer to her face and he smelled a scent of alcohol in her mouth. (As you can see if you're a little bit confused, Umi change her behavior whenever she sees Clef. Earlier, she showed her bitchy side to Fuu and Sumire but when she sees Clef, she change behavior)

"You've been drinking aren't you?" he said.

"Why are you sniffing me, are you a dog?" she said happily.

"A dog?" Clef had thought that she has been drinking a lot so he decided to take her to her room.

"I think you should go to bed. You've drank too much alcohol" he said.

"What are you talking about? We didn't drink! The five of us only had a drink on some kind of blueberry juice. We didn't drink at all" she said with a happy tone.

'_Blueberry_?' Clef thought.

Umi tried to stand with her feet but she's still wobbly and dizzy.

"Oh wow, why is the floor suddenly got whirly and wobbly? Is there another earthquake or something?" she asked. She wobbled and wobbled until she lost her balance and Clef helped her up.

"I think I'll carry you to your room since you can't seem to walk" he said as he started to carry Umi in a bridal style position.

"Clef you're such a pervert!" she said happily.

"What? What makes you say that?" he asked in confusion.

"You're touching my legs!" she said as she lifted her legs up and she shook it.

"And how am I suppose to carry you then?" he asked.

"Carry me in your shoulders since your tall now, you can carry me like that" she said with a melody.

"Fine then" he started to drift Umi to his shoulders and he started to walk. He looked like he carried a sack or something.

"Now mosh my horse! Mooossshhh!" she said happily.

"I'm not a horse! Quiet down" he said.

* * *

At last, after that long and noisy walk they had, they have finally made it to Umi's room. Clef almost lost his grip on not to laugh on Umi's behavior right now. She was acting like a child, not like the Umi he knew, mature and strong. Clef couldn't believe on what he had witnessed right now. He had witness on what Umi looked like when she was drunk. Clef dropped Umi into her bed and said;

"Sleep now Umi"

"But… I'm not sleepy yet" she said, childishly. Clef took a small laugh.

"Oh yes you are and you need sleep to regain your strength. Now sleep" he commanded.

"Ok then" she said as she tried to took off her shirt. Clef stopped her.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to change. I need to take a shower first" she said as she resume.

"W-Wait! You can't do that in front of me!" he said, embarrassed.

"And why not?" she asked.

"It's because….uhhmm…uhhh… "he mumbled

"Don't be shy Clef because sooner or later were going to be together and we'll get married and have a family and we'll live happily ever after" she said with a melody.

'_She's definitely drunk'_ he thought.

"So can I change now?" Umi asked.

"No no no no not yet..just uhhh… change when I leave okay" he said.

"Ok then" she said as she tried to undress herself.

"Wait! I said after I leave ok?" he said.

"Ok…" she said sadly. Clef had finally relaxed a bit and he tried to head the door when suddenly;

"Wait!" she called out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you planning to marry me?" she asked happily.

"W-Wh-What? Are you serious?" he said.

"Yes I'm serious! I will not sleep until you answer me."She yelled.

"Uhhh…" he thought about it. '_Should I tell her? Maybe she won't remember anything about this after anyway'_ he thought.

"Yes Umi" he said.

"Are you sure you love me?" she said.

"Uhh… yeah?" he said.

"If you love me then give me a good night kiss!" she said. Clef took a laugh and headed towards her and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Umi" he said.

"… good night my sweetie pie!" she said as she waved him goodbye and yawned.

Clef laughed at himself on Umi's childish behavior and he left the room.

* * *

After everything was settled down on Umi, Clef now tried to call Ferio if he still needed his assistance on catching Fuu.

"My King, how's everything? Have you able to calm Fuu?" he asked, telepathically.

"Uh… yes Clef… I've already captured Fuu and I uh… was able to send her to bed but she uhh… she bit me!" Ferio cried.

"What? She bit you?" Clef laughed.

"Shut up! Anyway, I need to return my chamber now. Well, good night Clef" he said.

"Likewise my King" said Clef.

Clef took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He was tired and was thinking on going to his room now to sleep.

As he walked through the hall way, he passes by a window with the garden on view. He wanted to gaze at the garden first before he goes to bed so he decided to take a short walk on the garden.

When he got there, he unexpectedly saw Sumire, kicking the flowers and throwing punches in the air and she said;

"Take that! And Take that! You wanna piece of me monster?" she then lifted up her right hand and she said;

"See this? This is my power that my Rune God gave me and it's stuck in my hand!" Sumire then started to tackle the flowers and she rolled over it.

"Uhh… I'm tired… *Hick!*" she mumbled.

Clef saw this and he was indeed entertained by this comedy show they've displayed but at the same time he was saddened because the flowers in the garden are ruined. So instead of carrying Sumire into her room, he decided to teleport her back into her bed. He lifted his staff up high and waved it a little and white sparkles appeared to Sumire and she disappeared. After that, he sighed deeply and he started to fix the flowers.

* * *

Morning came in Cephiro and everyone was all tired. They yawned and some are still rubbing in their eyes. As the girls made their way to the dining hall, they all suffered from slight headaches because of the event last night.

*Yawn* "Uh I'm so sleepy..." said Sumire.

"Ughh my head hurts really badly. What happen last night? I can't seem to remember anything" said Umi.

"Yeah me too. I'm not quite sure what happen… I just found myself sleeping in my bed" said Fuu.

"I found myself sleeping in Caldina's room and I don't remember why…" said Hikaru.

"Oh good morning girls" said Ferio, waving his hands to them.

"Ohayo" they chorused.

"Please have a sit and have breakfast with us" said Clef.

The four girls took their sits and they started to eat. They all noticed that Clef and Ferio are chuckling at each other. They find it suspicious so they asked.

"What's so funny Clef?" Umi asked.

"Uhhh… N-Nothing really" said Clef.

"Ferio?" Fuu asked.

"Uhhh… There's nothing… really" said Ferio but he started to chuckle.

"Do you have something to tell us? It seems you two are hiding something from us" said Sumire, feeling suspicious.

"What? No, we don't know anything about last night" said Ferio, feeling nervous. 'He's very obvious… I need to know why' Sumire thought.

"What about last night?" Sumire asked.

"Uhhh.. errrr… nothing really" said Ferio, feeling nervous.

"Are you sure?" Sumire asked.

"Y-Yes… We're very sure" said Ferio and he laughed in nervousness. 'Ha! He's hiding something from us' Sumire thought.

"I think I remembered saying sweetie pie… but I don't know why" said Umi. While he heard that, Clef choked his bread and he started to cough really hard.

"Clef, are you alright?" said Hikaru.

*cough* *cough* "I-I'm ok… I just choked that's all…" he said and he started to drink a glass of water.

"That's it! You two are hiding something! Now, tell us!" Sumire demanded.

"Like Ferio said, we didn't hide anything" said Clef, feeling relaxed.

"Fine then! Don't tell us. Come on girls."She said walking towards the door.

"Huh…w-wait where are you girls going?" asked Ferio.

"We're leaving and we're not coming back" she said.

"What? Now? Why? "

"Because you guys won't tell us what happen to us last night and that makes me so irritated, so as the others" she said having angry look.

The girls all huffed to Ferio and Clef and they left them, ignoring them like they never existed.

"Wow, they sure are angry... Is it alright not to tell them Clef? I mean they might be angry with us" said Ferio.

"Let's not talk about that ever again. Anyway, you should tell Sumire about her sword. Presea is ready for the ceremony and of course we need her presence to make the sword complete" said Clef, also standing up to leave.

"S-Sure" said Ferio as he left the room.

* * *

After a long search in the castle, Ferio was able to find Sumire and the girls at Hikaru's room and they were somewhat still angry at him. At first they ignored Ferio on knocking Hikaru's room but eventually he was able to come in because he was able to open it. It was very unfair that he can come in whatever he wants. But then Ferio started to get serious and he told Sumire that the ceremony for her sword is ready. Sumire was surprised to hear that and her mood became hyper. She jumped at Hikaru's bed and she was shouting in glee. She was happy to know that she will now have her own sword. They all directly exited the room, leaving poor Ferio to be left behind.

After that, they all arrived at Presea's armory with Presea wearing her ceremonial gown. It was white and it was very beautiful. Cephirians sure have some good taste on clothes. They all entered at the room with Clef, Lantis and Ascot in their presence. They all ignored at Clef and the girls went to Lantis' and Ascot's direction and they started to greet them with a 'hello'. They also thanked Ascot again for yesterday. They were all thankful for Ascot on coming to get them. It was very thoughtful for him to think that he came to get them to fly them home. Ascot was blushing and he was just happy to know on how thankful they are to him. Each of them gave him a kiss on the cheeks as a thank you gift. Ferio and Clef got reacted on the action they had seen and they somewhat got..._jealous_? Clef cleared his throat really load and they all had their eyes on Clef.

"Alright everyone let's start the ceremony then. Sumire please step forward and raise your gem" said Clef.

Sumire just shrugged it off and she stepped forward as what Clef told her. She then raised her right hand and her gem suddenly glowed in purple light and came out her Escudo, floating in front of Presea.

Before Presea performed the ceremony, she told Sumire that she must be strong and clear her thoughts. She must think nothing but only happy thoughts. She must think about the people that she cared about and her purpose as a magic knight. This is done to avoid negative emotions in the process and to make her heart pure as the light itself. Sumire nodded and she started to close her eyes and she began to think about happy thoughts and Presea started the ceremony.

Presea then started to dance around the Escudo and the white cloth that was around her, started to outstretch and covered the mineral. The legendary mineral Escudo then started to glow as Presea continued to dance gracefully. Presea was happy at Sumire. She's doing a great job on maintaining her will to glow. It'll be a 100% percent successful if she continues to do that.

After a half an hour, Presea then stopped dancing and she smiled. It was a success and thank God there were no disturbance on the process. Sumire then opened her eyes and she just blankly staring at Presea, who was gasping for air.

"Uhhmm... Is it done?" Sumire asked.

"Yes Sumire... And you... Did a great job!" said Presea.

"Look! The Escudo, it began to take shape" said Fuu.

They all looked at it and the legendary mineral began to glow blindly. They all covered their eyes and once the light was gone, a sword appeared right before them and it floated towards Sumire and Sumire just happily took the sword and it shone like a new sword it is.

"Wow! It's so cool! My very own sword" said Sumire.

"Congratulations Sumire! You got a sword now!" said Umi.

"Wow, you're sword is very cool!" said Hikaru.

"I believe so, Karu" said Fuu.

"Ehem, now that you have your sword now, we should start training! What do you say Sumire?" said Hikaru.

"Sure thing! I can't wait to test it!" Sumire giggled.

"Thank you Presea! I don't know on how grateful I am to you. Arigato!" said Sumire, hugging Presea tightly.

"No need to thank me Sumire. It's my duty to make a sword for the magic knights. It's the least I can do to repay our debts for saving Cephiro" she said.

"Don't say that Presea. We willed to save Cephiro and as magic knights it's also our duty to maintain peace on Cephiro" said Hikaru.

"Yeah and besides, we love this place like our home too" said Umi.

"She's right" said Sumire.

Presea smiled at them and after a few moments, they left the room and they started their training.

* * *

Out came the moon and it was now night time in Cephiro. This night will be their last stay because Sumire was worried about her family and she wants to go home. She already told about it to the girls and they agreed and also they still had school so they can't stay here much longer. They decided to tell it to the others so they made their way to the dining hall to have some dinner and at the same time, they'll tell the others that their leaving. While they sat on the table, they noticed that Clef was not around and Umi decided to ask.

"Where's Clef?" she asked.

"He's in his studies. He already ate dinner before us" said Ferio.

"Oh" Umi said with a sad tone.

"Anyway guys, we're leaving tomorrow" said Hikaru.

"Already? Why so sudden?" Lantis asked.

"Well hello! We still have school to attend to and besides, Sumire here is very worried about her family" said Umi.

"Uh right… They might get worried about me. It's very unusual for me to not to go home without permission. They might be searching for me right now" said Sumire.

"Oh… ok then… But make sure the Guru knows about this" said Ferio.

"_No problemo, amigo_" said Sumire.

"What?" said Ferio.

"Ooppss… It's nothing really" said Sumire, laughing nervously.

"You can speak _Spanish?_" asked Fuu.

"Well, we do have Spanish class so yes" said Sumire.

"You're very smart and talented Sumire. If you ever had a boyfriend, then he's very lucky to have you Sumire." said Hikaru.

"What? No! That's impossible! I think my boyfriend can't relate me any of this" said Sumire.

But Sumire was blushing harder so they laughed at Sumire's reaction and they continued their meal.

* * *

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to Hikaru's room to have some '_talking_' at each other.

"Say Umi, are you planning to confess to him tonight? It's time for you to shine girl!" said Sumire.

"What? Uh… I don't know… maybe he doesn't feel the same way…" said Umi.

*sigh*"Here we go again… Umi, you already told to yourself that you're going to confess to him! Why backing out now?" said Sumire.

"I don't know… It's just that… Why do you want me to confess now?" said Umi, trying to change topic.

"Because you said so! And besides, we're leaving tomorrow. You can't slip this opportunity unlike last time. You have to be strong and be true to your feelings Umi. Love has no doubt. If you truly loved him, then do it without doubt. Do it with trust" said Sumire.

"Fine. I'll do it then but I need some time to prepare myself" said Umi.

"Good then" said Sumire.

Umi then left the room and went to her room. Fuu also went out to see Ferio before they leave and Hikaru also went to see Lantis.

* * *

While Sumire, she went to Clef's studies to tell him about the news about them leaving tomorrow and something else… let's find out…

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" said the person behind the door.

"It's me, Sumire. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh Sumire. Please come in" and the door suddenly opened by itself and it revealed Clef, who was studying on his desk.

Sumire was mesmerized on how big the bibliotheca is. It had many books and stuffs. She then gazed around as she walks toward Clef's desk. It was actually her first time coming here.

"Wow, look at all these books!" said Sumire, still looking around.

"Do you like books Sumire?" asked Clef.

"Do I!" she said.

"Well, do you need something from me?" asked Clef.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sorry" she laughed nervously.

"Anyway Clef, I'm here to inform you that me and the other girls are going home tomorrow but we'll be back next week" said Sumire.

"Oh… But why tomorrow?" Clef asked.

"It's because we still have school and uhhmm… I'm worried about my family and all… They might get worried about me…" said Sumire.

"Very well then, you have my permission" he said. He was about to resume his studies but he noticed that Sumire was still looking at him so he decided to ask.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Actually, yes" she said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well I uhhh… I have a question" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Have you ever been in love before? Answer me straight Clef" she asked. (Wow, very straight forward XD)

"Well uhh… _maybe?"_ he said.

"Maybe? What do you mean by '_maybe'?_" Sumire asked.

"Uhh… I uhh… kinda of a... well uhhmm….let's see uhhmm…" he mumbled.

"Let me guess, you fell in love to someone and you didn't confess to her, didn't you?" she said.

"Huh? How did you uhh…" he lost his words and he just simply nodded and blushed.

*sigh*"Boys… "she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about this girl? Just simply describe her" she said.

"Well uhh… S-She's very beautiful, talented, and smart and has the personality of the sea" he said, gazing away. Sumire giggled. _'He's very obvious. Too obvious'_ she thought.

"Very well Clef, I shall leave you with your studies now. Thanks for everything!" she skipped her way to the door and when she reached the door, she turned and said;

"Oh by the way Clef, Umi is on her way here. You better get ready for it" she said as she closed the door.

Clef, who just blankly started at the door, now realized that the love of his life is coming before the door. He was a little bit nervous and he sits up straight at his chair and tried to resume his studies.

Sumire, who just left from Clef's studies, went to Hikaru's room and borrowed her camera and she went outside, just outside the bibliotheca balcony. She was lucky enough that there's a nearby tree that she can climb on. She then climbed and had a good view on Clef, who was just resuming his studies. She was so excited to see what happen between the two love birds. She made sure that she'll take good pictures of it for Umi's sake.

* * *

Momentarily, someone knocked the door and Clef's heart began to beat fast as he heard it.

"W-Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me Clef, Umi. Can I talk to you for a sec?" said the girl behind the door.

Clef was now nervous as ever and his heart began to beat faster.

"Uh please come in" he said. He waved his staff and the door began to open and he was happy to see the beautiful girl, standing by the door.

Umi made her way to Clef's desk and Clef then again waved his staff and appeared a chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you" she said.

"What is it you want to talk about Umi?" he smiled.

Umi was now nervous as ever and she gripped her skirt.

"I-uhhh… I want to apologies about ignoring you earlier… and the others also want to apologies as well" she said. Clef simply smiled and said;

"Umi, there's no reason for you to apologies with. It's alright, really. And I'm sorry that I can't tell about yesterday"

"Hmmm? What happen yesterday?" she asked.

"Uhhh… never mind that…I uhhh…." he then started to mumbled.

"Can't you tell me at least a small detail about yesterday? I mean last night?" she said.

"All I can say is that, you girls are drunk and we carried you to your respective chambers" he said shyly.

"Oh… and how did I end up wearing my nightgown on the back side? Who carried me?" she asked.

"I uhh… can't tell you that…" he said.

"Why? Why Clef? Why are you hiding it from me? I have the rights to know about it. Don't you trust me?" she asked, now mad.

"That's not what I meant. I – "

"I had enough of this nonsense. I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Master Mage. Good night" she said as she stormed out the room. Before she could reach to the door, someone grabbed her by the arm.

"No! Please wait. You're misunderstood me. Please Umi" he said, now begging. As she turned around, she met two beautiful blue eyes like the sky that rest on the midday. She saw longingness in his eyes and full of emotions. She now believed that he wasn't distrusting her and she thought that maybe she just misunderstood him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok Clef. Let's just forget about it" she said as she gazed away.

'_How can I be so stupid? Darn it!'_ she thought. She can't dare to stare at his honest eyes.

Clef noticed that Umi was sad. How can he stand to see his angel looking so sad? So he reached out his fingers and lifted Umi's chin up to look at him.

"Umi, please look at me. What do you see?" he asked.

"I saw you Clef" she said like a whisper.

"Do you see any distrust in my eyes?" he asked.

"No" Umi shook her head slowly.

"Umi please, note this in mind that whatever I do, I never distrust you nor will I hurt you. I would never do that to you, ever" he said.

"Oh Clef" she started to drop a teardrop in the corner of her eyes and Clef just simply rubbed it away with his soft fingers.

"It's ok… You don't have to cry" he said, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry that I doubted you Clef… it's just that… I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling right now…" she said.

"What is it that you're feeling right now Umi? Tell me" he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Clef I uhhh… I… I can't…" she said.

"Umi please, whatever it is you want to say, I'll always be here with you. Trust me" he said, now leaning her close but it didn't touch her.

"Clef I… I uhhh… Clef, I-I…I… l-love you…" she said like a whisper. Umi was now nervous on what will be his reaction. She looked away, just to avoid his gazes.

Clef was surprised to hear that from Umi. He was glad that she feels the same way. . . Clef then leaned her close and this time their body was very close. He lifted her chin up and said;

"Umi, I feel the same way"

Umi had her eyes widened in surprise and had her jaw open.

"Umi, in my entire life, I have never met a woman who has the beauty and the personality like the depths of the ocean. I love you Umi" he said. He then leaned his face towards her and he first kissed her forehead gently and nosed her.

Umi was now dying of pleasure on what he was doing. She wished that he would continue on what he was doing. Clef pulled Umi close to his body and their lips met. They kissed with passion and longing… all the heartaches and distrust are now wiped of as they kissed more.

Sumire was squirming with happiness and joy. _'At last… they did it… congratulations you two'_ she thought and she started to take pictures with many different angles. After that, she then decided to leave the two love birds alone so she climbed off the tree and started to walk to her chamber to sleep.

* * *

After that long and passionate kiss, they have finally broken the kiss, leaving them both breathless. Clef then started to toy Umi. He travelled his lips to her jaw line then down to her delicious neck and finally to her nose.

"Clef! Stop toying with me" she said, but she enjoyed it.

"Hmmm… You know that I wanted you for so long?" he said, now kissing her forehead.

"Really? Since when?" she teased.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret" he said, now nosing her.

"Clef, you're not being fair. You know that I've been longing for your touch and I never thought that you could give it to me" she said, now resting her head on his chest.

"Ah but I did, didn't I? And did you know that you have the sexiest body I've ever seen?" he said, now touching her waist.

"Hmmm… I've heard it before" she said while she snuggled her face to his chest.

"Oh really? To who?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"You" she smiled.

"Not fair. You tricked me" he said while he carried her to the couch to sit. Umi was still sitting on Clef's lap.

"Ah but you deserved it because you won't tell me your secret" she said as she nosed him.

"You're gorgeous you know" he said as he snuggled his face to her neck. Umi let out a soft moan and was delighted on what he was doing.

"Oh Clef… You're so wonderful" she said.

As the heat began to rise, they started to have another kiss, and this time it is longer and more passionate that they had the first one.

_To be continued…_

* * *

End of Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to end this part of the story so I only typed 'to be continue' hehe… let's just say that I'll continue this part until morning came… anyway, I'm making this as safe as possible because this story is only rated K+ and not M+…

How was the story? I know that you all are now squirming in your sits by now :D

Please leave a review and we'll see each other for the next update…


	7. Unexpected Event

A/N: hello guys! It's time for another chapter! We hope that you all will stick around until its end because we're getting close and closer to the ending…

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! we really loved it so much!

We're glad you liked it!

This chapter is all about the most unexpected event when they return to Earth, mainly to Sumire… it would be very sad and at the same time, horrifying. You would never know on what'll hit her when she returns home…

But anyway please enjoy : )

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not owe MKR! It belongs to CLAMP…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Event**

_As the heat began to rise, they started to have another kiss, and this time it is longer and more passionate that they had the first one._

All the passion and longing, desire and pain, heartaches and misery they had has finally concealed in one single moment, and when it was over, he kissed her tears away and promised not to hurt her ever again.

And that very night, they had stayed on the bibliotheca and had fallen asleep on the couch. They slept in a very sweet position where her head was rested on Clef's bare chest as she snuggled to his neck and his head was on top of her head were he can smell the magnificent scent of her hair. They were very close at each other. They have been longing for their touch and it was now resolved when they had finally shown their feelings at each other.

* * *

Morning came in Cephiro and it was now time for breakfast. Sumire was still walking towards the dining hall to have some breakfast and when she got there, she only saw Fuu and Hikaru, already had their breakfast with the others, but someone was missing…

"Where's Umi?" Sumire asked.

"I thought you knew. We've already checked her room but she seems to be missing" said Fuu.

"Yeah and Clef is not here either…" said Hikaru.

Sumire just smiled and said;

"I think I know where she is"

"Really? Where?" they said in chorus.

"I'm not telling… but I know she's with Clef" she said, smirking.

"Really? Could it be -? " said Fuu, in surprised.

"Good morning!" said Umi with a happy tone.

"Oh Umi, Ohayo!" said Sumire.

"Let's just talk about this when we get back to Earth ok?" Sumire whispered to Fuu.

"Ok then. I understand" said Fuu.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Umi asked.

"Uhh… nothing really… anyway Umi, where have you been? You're not in your room and we're a little bit worried about you" said Sumire with a menacing smile.

"Uhhhmm… I… went… for… a walk" she said.

"A walk eh? Hmmm… very suspicious… hey Umi, would you mind telling us where could Clef be? He's not here and it's very strange for him to come late for breakfast" Sumire teased at Umi and Umi turned red like a tomato and she turned away to hide it.

*giggles* "Where just teasing you Umi, relax. Please have sit and have breakfast with us" said Fuu, giggling.

"Guys! You're soo mean! Don't laugh" she said as she took her sit but she was red again when Clef had just arrived and he took his seat. Everyone's eyes were all focused on Clef and he seemed to be bothered by those gazes.

"Uhhmm… Is something the matter?" he said.

"Oh nothing Clef it's just that we're a little bit curious on why you came late for breakfast that's all" said Sumire.

"Uhhh… I just had some stuff to handle to before I take breakfast, why do you ask?" he said as he took a piece of bread and munched it.

"Oh nothing really, right Fuu?" said Sumire, giggling.

"You are right Sumire" said Fuu, also giggling.

"What are you guys giggling about?" said Ferio.

"Oh nothing… It's just a girly conversation that's all" said Sumire.

"Anyway guys, when will we be leaving?" Umi asked.

"Maybe… after breakfast?" said Hikaru.

"Oh…" said Ferio, feeling sad.

"Oh don't worry Ferio we'll be back soon. Just keep Cephiro safe when we get back ok?" said Fuu.

"She's right! And when we get back, we'll be staying for two weeks! We'll be having our summer break a week after" said Hikaru.

"That's good to know" said Ferio.

* * *

After they had their breakfast, they went straight outside the castle, ready to say goodbye to the lovely magic knights and hoping for their safe return. They also hoped that they'll be able to keep Cephiro safe for now. They'll never know on when will they attack but as for now, the residence of the castle would have to handle that problem, until the magic knights will return.

Everyone started to bid their loved ones goodbye. Lantis kissed Hikaru on the forehead and hoped for her safe return, Ferio also kissed Fuu on the forehead and her fingertips and Fuu giggled on the action of her lovely prince and also, Clef and Umi just stared at each other, not knowing on what to say and what to do until…

"Hey Umi, aren't you gonna say goodbye to Clef? He might miss you" Sumire teased.

"I know but what should I do? I'm too shy" said Umi.

"Just go near him and tell him you'll be back ok?" said Sumire as she pushed towards Clef.

As she got near him, Sumire went out to give them some space. Umi was still nervous and wasn't sure on what to say.

"Uhhh… Clef… I-I'll be back ok?" that's all she can say and she looked away.

"I know" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her in the forehead. Umi was surprised by his action.

"Just make sure you'll return safe ok? And I'll be waiting for your return" he said.

"Oh Clef… I promise… I'm gonna… miss you" she said shyly.

"And I to Umi" he said and kissed her one more time but it was just a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Clef" she said as she ran towards the others. Clef just waved his hand and just standing there, watching her as she ran towards them.

As Umi got close to them, they all gazed at Umi and giggling as well.

"What? Don't you girls do that to your loved ones?" said Umi, feeling shy.

"We do. It's just that, we're just happy to know that the two of you are now OFFICIALLY COUPLE!" Hikaru squealed.

"Yay!" they chorused and was blushing harder.

"Hey cut it out you guys! Anyway, we should get going" said Umi.

"Sumire!" Ascot called.

"What is it Ascot?" she said as she turned around.

"Uhhh… please accept this" he said as he reached out a small box from his back.

"Oh thank you Ascot. It's so kind of you to give gifts to a rookie" she said as she gladly accepted the box.

"You're not a rookie Sumire. For me, you're the bravest and the smartest girl I've ever met" he said shyly.

"Oh thanks for the compliment Ascot. Anyway, we should be leaving. Bye!" she said waving her hand and walked away.

"I'll be waiting for your return" he said.

"Uhhh…right…." She said as she walked towards the others.

"Hey Sumire, I think Ascot is hitting on you" Umi whispered.

"Could it be that you and Ascot could be - ?" said Hikaru.

"Uppoppop! No way! That's not gonna happen" said Sumire.

"Awwhhh… But – " said Hikaru.

"He's not my type ok?" said Sumire as she waved it off"

"Anyway girls are you ready?" said Fuu.

"What? How?" asked Sumire.

"Just use your will to go back. You know, think about the things that willed you to return to Earth" said Fuu.

"Is that all? Geez, I've been longing to go back since the beginning. Why didn't I return home in the first place?"

"Because your will is not enough to return you home. That's why we should return home together so that our will is strong enough to take us home" said Fuu.

"Ah I see" she said,

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Hikaru.

They all joined hands together and closed their eyes and began to picture out the Earth. They also thought about their home and their family.

Suddenly, they began to surround in white light and it glowed blindly as they continue to will their selves home. They have been consumed by the light and it disappeared along with the girls. They knew that they have successfully returned home and everyone went inside the castle.

* * *

Back on Earth, they opened their eyes and they found their selves holding each other's hand and were still standing inside the Tokyo tower.

"We made it!" said Sumire.

"Yeah I know" said Umi.

"I wonder if it's a dream" Sumire pinched herself and it hurts a lot. She knew that she wasn't dreaming. Everyone laughed at her childish behavior.

"Sumire, you know it's not a dream. Everything is real, what happen in Cephiro is real" Fuu explained.

"Oh right… Anyway, do you girls know what day it is? I know we spent almost a week in Cephiro but I'm just curious to know if we _really_ did spend almost a week…" said Sumire.

"It's still Sunday Sumire. A week in Cephiro is only a day on Earth. I'm not quite sure if I'm right. The last we went to Cephiro is that it was almost a month and when we returned to Earth, it was still the same day. I really don't know the time line in Cephiro to Earth" said Fuu.

"So I guess I'm away for two days… no problem I can talk to them" said Sumire.

"Shall we go home?" said Umi.

"Oh yeah before that, Umi can you tell us what happen to you and Clef last night? How did it go?" said Hikaru.

"Ohh that… well ummm… there's nothing much to tell actually…" said Umi.

"You're not good at lying you know that Umi. You better tell us or else…" said Sumire.

"Or else what?" said Umi in confused.

"Or else I'll show them the picture I've got right here on Hikaru's camera" said Sumire, smirking. She shook Hikaru's camera in her hands and it almost dropped when Umi tried to get it from Sumire but Sumire was fast enough.

"Ok fine then! Just let me see it first before I tell you what exactly happen" said Umi.

"Promise?" Sumire teased.

"I promise" said Umi as she took the camera from Sumire's hand. She gasped in shock as she looked at the picture. It was her and Clef, kissing together with their body so close. She was dying and at the same time she blushed and she was getting red like she never been before. She was in the state of shock and she tilted like a statue. Fuu took the camera from Umi's hand and they looked at it. Fuu and Hikaru couldn't believe it on what they are seeing.

"S-Sumire! You're so rude! Why did you take this picture?" Fuu scolded her.

"I thought that Umi would love to have it developed. I'm sorry… did I go too far?" said Sumire as she pouted.

"Errrmmm… It's ok Sumire… uhhh… just don't do it next time ok?" said Umi as she tapped Sumire's shoulders.

"Oh ok" said Sumire.

* * *

As they walked their way home, Umi was able to tell them on what exactly happen last night and the three girls never stopped giggling and squirming in happiness. They just loved love stories and they thanked Umi for telling.

A few minutes later, Umi was able to go home. She waved goodbye at them and they continued to walk. Next is Fuu, who was just around the corridor and she also bid goodbye as well. Only Sumire and Hikaru were left. After a few moments of walking, they somehow passed by a police car, which is very strange for them. They just waved it off and continued to walk until Hikaru was able to return home.

"Thanks for walking home with me Sumire" she said.

"Oh you're welcome Hikaru. My home is a little bit far from here so I'll better get going. Thanks again for everything Hikaru. I had a great time hanging out with you guys" she smiled.

"Oh you're welcome! Let's meet again next week, when summer break starts. Meet us in Tokyo tower at 1pm ok?" said Hikaru.

"Ok! I'll see you guys soon!" she said as she started walking.

* * *

After minutes of walking, she somehow passed by another police car but this time there were three of them. She got curious and hoped the car won't turn left for it was their house on the left corridor but it did. She felt terrified and she ran towards her house. It was strange… that her house is the only building on residence that was on the left corridor and there she saw… her house was burned down and it turn into a pile of ashes were there's nothing left to be seen. She was destroyed and hurt to see their home turned into a pile of useless piece of wood. She ran towards her home but some police officer stopped her for going further.

"Hey Miss! You better stay back. This is a restricted area"

"I don't care! Where's my family? What's going on?" she said, panicking.

"Calm down Miss" said the officer.

"Calm down? How could I calm down when my house was burned down without me knowing? Tell me what happen!" she demanded.

"Wait, are you the missing daughter of the Inori family?" said one of the officer.

"Yeah yeah, I'm the missing girl Huh? Wait… Missing?" she said in confused.

"Two days ago, your family contacted us to find you. They were very worried about you. They said that you didn't come back that night and they thought that you might be kidnapped or run away from home" said the female officer.

"They were worried about me? Who… who contacted you?" she asked.

"Your father" said the female officer.

"M-My father? Why? Why would he care to worry about me? He doesn't care nor loved me. He doesn't care any of us, even my mother" she said.

"You're wrong" said the head chief.

"Am I?" she yelled.

"Yes… did you know that your father begged me to find you as soon as possible? He even searched for you, night and day. I was worried about him so I began to search for you as soon as possible but somehow we can't find you and tell me, how could you say that he doesn't love you? You just didn't see his love to you because you're always looking at him at his bad side" he said.

"But he used our money for himself only. He doesn't care if we starve to death" she cried.

"Yes he did but did you know that some of the money was in the bank for him to buy a present for your graduation. You're 18 and your about to proceed college. He saved money just for you and he even quitted his schemes in selling drugs because he know that you won't accept him if he's like that but he only did that to have more money" he said.

"If he truly loved me then why didn't he show it from the start?" she asked, still crying.

"A father's love is different from a mother's love. Some fathers can't show their feelings towards their child because they can't show weaknesses and as the protector of the family, it is his duty to maintain his family safe and be strong for the sake of his family. In his situation, he doesn't want to show love and care to his family because he knew that once he disobeyed their orders, they would use your family as a weakness or even bait. He doesn't want his family to get involve in type of situation" he said.

"How did you know all this?" she asked.

"Because I'm your father's _closest _friend. He told me everything before he died because he knew that this would happen and I'm very sorry that I ended this way…" he said as he comforted her friend's daughter.

*Sob* *Sob* "I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry that I doubted my father's love. I never thought that he would think of us this way… Otōto, Otōsan, Okāsan! Gomen nasai! I've been a horrible daughter and sister… I'm not worthy to be alive" she yelled and she continues to cry.

* * *

After that horrible incident, the police took Sumire to the police station to have some question and answer from the suspect/criminal they had caught. The police tried their best to make the suspect to talk but he always denied and doesn't bother to talk. Sumire was frustrated and ask the police;

"Excuse me officer, can I speak to the suspect? I could make him talk" she said with an evil face.

"Uhh… sure" he said as he told the other officer that the victim would like to talk to the suspect. They hesitated at first but the chief officer opened the door, allowing her to enter. They tried to stop her but the chief stopped them.

"Let her be. She can handle it. Trust me" he said.

As Sumire was able to sit in front of the suspect, who was all tighten up, made menacing faces at him. He laughed at her and said;

"So, you're Hitori's daughter… I never thought you could be this beautiful. Why aren't you with your family when I killed them? I bet you got afraid and run away. Oh I really enjoyed myself that night. It was a very _bloodthirsty _night don't you know. I even burned your house to make sure I graved them. It would be rude if I don't do that. Won't you agree?"

The police officer couldn't believe on what he was hearing right now. He _actually_ talked and even admitted his criminal act. He was surprised to see the girl didn't do anything. She just stared at her angrily. But suddenly, Sumire began to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha… I admire your honesty Mr. Killer. I never expected you could just tell that to an _innocent_ child but I've got good news for you _buddy_, I'm not a child anymore and you really had my blood boiled really hotter. Would you like to find out what I'm feeling right now?" she said as she stood up from her chair and she started to punch him in the face really hard. It was so hard that he flew away from his chair and his nose was bleeding.

"I'm not done yet" she said as she pulled his shirt up and started punching him in the guts and to his face again and to his chest and to his face (wait did I already mentioned she punched him in the face? Oh well, moving on). She punched him and kicked him really hard and he was all **K.O.** **KNOCKED OUT!**

*gasp* *gasp* "Please wait… I-I'm sorry that I hurt your family… I was just ordered from the boss… please don't hurt me…" he said, now afraid at Sumire.

"What? I couldn't hear you buddy. Tell me about this boss of yours… he can't save you from here" she said as she knuckled her fingers.

"Ok ok… He's hiding in the abandoned warehouse located in Shinjuku, not far from Tokyo. Please spare my life…" he begged.

"You heard that officer? Shinjuku, he's in Shinjuku" she said with more scary tone.

"Uhhh… I heard it… Miss I think that's enough" he said, feeling scared of Sumire.

"What!" she said as she turned around to face the officer. The officer was even more scared than before. Her face and her hands were plotted with blood and her eyes were cold as the ice itself.

Sumire was about to continue beating the suspect but the chief stopped her for doing so.

"Sumire, I think he had enough. You might not want to kill him or you'll be ended up filed on murder and locked up on jail. Your legal to be on jail you know" he reminded.

And because of that, Sumire stopped and she dropped him on the floor, leaving him squirming in fear.

"Listen up buddy, I _will_ never forgive you of what you have done and I'll never rest my soul if I know that you're still alive… Consider yourself lucky, for now" she said as she exited the room and some officer handed her a towel to clean herself up.

* * *

After that heartbreaking moment, she was sent to the agency were she can stay for the rest of the night. The police took her in and the agency gladly accepted her and she was sent by her room.

"If you need something honey you can always come down stairs and ask. I'll be back to give you some supper ok?" she said as she closed the door.

Sumire was now alone again. She was not fully recovered by that unexpected event. She cried and cried and she almost regretted on going to Cephiro in the first place.

"I shouldn't have left home… But… I loved Cephiro and they treated me like a family. It feels like home to me… but now… I have no home… anymore…" she sobbed all night.

* * *

Days passed by and she was still in the agency, mopping. She missed school for almost a week now. Her schoolmates and the school were all worried about her, especially her studies and of course her scholarship. But she didn't care… she doesn't care of those things anymore… She even didn't bother to go to school even though the agency insists her to go to school but she denied. She even skipped meals again. She hasn't eaten for more than 2 days. She didn't even touch her food nor drank her medicine. . Her eyes were even blacker than ever because she has been crying, day and night. She was destroyed… completely destroyed.

She got bored in her room, mopping, so she decided to take a walk in the park. It's not far from the agency so she walked her way there. She hardly walks her way with her two thin legs. She was thinner and paler than ever before.

As she reached her destination, she saw a nearby bench that was under the shade of a tree with the pond in front. She walked and she sat there quietly like a dead person. She began to gaze the sky, which was blue as ever, and she shifted her gaze to the pond, which is sparkling so brightly like small diamonds. She was delighted by the view and couldn't resist crying her tears out. She cried and cried again until she decided to stop it. She has to be strong like a girl she is and what of a magic knight that is crying like a small child. Magic knight… she thought about that… summer break is growing near and she was in doubt if she would show up and return to Cephiro.

She was in deep thoughts and tried to think it twice if she would bother to face them or not until some familiar voice was calling out to her…

"Sumire! Over here!"

"Hi-ka-ru?" she said. Her voice was very husky because she had never talked to someone. As she turned her head, she saw Hikaru waving her hand with her school uniform on and she was in her bicycle.

As Hikaru was about to approach Sumire, Sumire immediately looked away and hid her face. Hikaru didn't understand why she did that so she insists to look at Sumire. When she had a good look at her, she was shocked to see her face.

"S-Sumire, have you been crying? What happen to you?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

End of chapter 7

* * *

A/N: I guess I'm done with this chapter… It's short but I'll update soon… anyway, I feel sorry for Sumire and these UNEXPECTED EVENTS… I have no choice… Its part of the story and as a writer, I have to write it…

What do you guys think? Any comment? Violent reaction? A review would be delightful…

See you guys soon for another update …


	8. Return

A/N: hello everyone! I have another Chapter here and I hope you enjoyed this story so far… We're almost at the ending and I'm soo sad to know it… huhuhu but anyway, we're putting an epilogue on it so that you'll never regret reading this story… I can tell you that thistle be very cute!

Thank you for the very lovely reviews guys! It really made my day! I'm so glad that you liked it and I pretty much appreciated every word! I love you guys!

Anyway here's chapter 8! Hope you like it : )

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not owe MKR! It belongs to CLAMP (If clamp would be so kind, we would like to have Clef :D) *just joking*

* * *

**Chapter 8: Return**

"_Sumire! Have you been crying? What happen to you?"_ said Hikaru.

"Oh uhh… this is nothing really… please Hikaru… I want to be alone right now" said Sumire with a husky voice.

"No! I will never leave unless you tell me what happen. Sumire please I want to help. I can't stand seeing my friends down. Now tell me everything" Hikaru demanded.

Sumire took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"Can you promise me not to tell this to the others?" Sumire asked.

"I promise"

Sumire took another deep breath and sighed. She tapped her side to let her sit and they started to talk.

Sumire told her everything; about the day since she came home that day when they returned to Cephiro and she also told her about her house and the unfaithful event of her family... She even told her about what she did to the killer, he deserved it anyway and most especially she even told her about her father... she regretted hating him but it turned out to be his way of showing his love... she cried and cried every time she talks... she kept sobbing and Hikaru doesn't know what to do but to rub her back to comfort her and let her ease. Sumire was happy that she has someone to talk to about this. It's killing her from keeping it inside. It was good but not physically.

After she told her everything, Hikaru was all speechless and she also cried. She felt her feelings and hurt... it's not easy to handle that kind of situation, especially when you didn't expected it. It was the least she could expected it when she returned to Earth. So Hikaru wiped her tears off and said;

"I'm so sorry that it ended up that way... It's so... unexpected... I... really don't know what to say... How cruel for him to do that to your family! He is so gonna get it"

"It's ok Hikaru... It's all in the past now... I can't rewind the time to avoid this... Besides, they already captured their boss and there's nothing to think... anymore..." she stopped.

"Can I visit your family's grave? If it's alright to you..." said Hikaru.

"Oh ok... I'll take you there... It's not far from here so I think we should walk" she said as she begin to stand but she fell back because she was dizzy. Hikaru helped her sit down and she asked;

"I think I'll help you walk then. You seem to be paler and thin lately... have you been eating?" Sumire shook her head in no.

"Sumire! You should eat something! Here, you can have my rice balls. I've saved them in my lunch. Here!" she said as she reached out her bag and took two pieces of rice balls from her bento.

"Oh... thanks..." she thanked her and she ate it.

After that, Hikaru helped her stand up and they started to walk. It isn't so far so they were able to make it. Hikaru was having a hard time keeping her balance because Sumire was very wobbly and she was tall.

"How long did you skipped meals?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhhhmmm... I don't know...3 days? or maybe 4... I don't know" she said.

"Oh wow, I can't survive that... You should eat and take your medicines. It's not gonna help you if your like that" said Hikaru.

"What's the use of living. My family is gone now and my cousins are very far from Tokyo. I don't have a home now and I only live in the agency... I don't see any other purpose for me to stay here am I?" said Sumire, feeling desperate.

"Sumire, you still have to live! You have a purpose in this world, our world. I think your family would be very desperate if you give up. You'll never accomplish anything if you give up. Be optimistic! Where is the Sumire that I use to know? Smart, talented and strong" said Hikaru.

Sumire smiled and said "Thanks for the reminder, Hikaru" Hikaru smiled and they stopped to a nearby grave stone.

"We're here" said Sumire as she bent down and faced three grave stones.

"Otōto, Otōsan, Okāsan, this is Hikaru, my friend. I know that you never met her but she's very helpful to me" said Sumire as she touched the three grave stones.

"Hello Sumire's family. My name is Hikaru Shidou. Don't worry about Sumire I'll take care of her. She's been skipping meals but I'll make sure she eats well" said Hikaru, also greeting the grave stones.

Sumire just smiled and giggled at her friend.

* * *

It was almost sun down and the two went out and they bid them farewell. Hikaru first took Sumire to the agency she was staying.

"Thank you for the time Hikaru. I'm glad your here" said Sumire.

"So, this is the agency that you're currently staying at? for how long?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhhhmm... until i find a new home to stay at I guess... I'm not gonna stay here longer because I'm already 18. Maybe after a week, I'll find myself an apartment and get a job" said Sumire, looking away.

"Then stay with us Sumire, in our house. My mom and my brothers will be very grateful to have you in our home!" said Hikaru in excitement.

"Oh no need for that Hikaru. You've done enough for me. I can't accept that offer but thanks anyway" said Sumire.

"I insist you to stay with us. I've already promised your family that I will take care of you, remember?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah but... It's just that... I'm not sure..." she said.

"Oh don't be like that Sumire! Just for the night please!" Hikaru begged and she had that cute Neko innocent plea.

Sumire can't resist her cute cat-face plea so she nodded in agreement and Hikaru jumped in joy. "Yey!"

Before they left, they first asked the nurse agent if it is ok to let Sumire stay in her house for the night and the nurse just gratefully smiled in agreement. This could help her cheer up at least. Staying with her friend would be very helpful. So, they called a taxi cab and drive to the Shidou residence.

* * *

When they have reached their destination, Hikaru first went out to the cab and ran straight through the door with glee.

"Okāsan! Onii-chan! I'm home!" said Hikaru in glee.

"Hikaru! Welcome home!" said Masaru

"How was school Hikaru?" asked Satoru.

"Uh Hikaru, is this your friend?" asked Kakeru.

"Uhhh hi" said Sumire while she stands at the door.

"Brothers! This is Sumire my friend" said Hikaru.

"Nice to meet you" said Satoru and Kakeru as they shake hands with Sumire.

*shivers* "Wow your hand... is so cold!" said Satoru.

"Have you been holding something cold or did you guys went to a cold room or something?" asked Kakeru.

"Uhh no... Actually, I am like this" said Sumire.

"Onii-chan! Anyway can she stay?" asked Hikaru.

"I can see why not. You're very welcome to stay here Miss" said Masaru.

"Oh thank you Onii-chan!" said Hikaru with glee.

"Anyway Sumire please follow me for your room" said Hikaru's mother as she grabbed her hand and they started to walk.

* * *

As Sumire and Hikaru's mother walked to her room, Masaru was deep in thoughts as he gazed Sumire.

"Hikaru, can you tell me why you want her to stay here? Nothing personal but... I'm a bit curious... I can see it from her eyes that she's been crying. Can you tell us what happen?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah Hikaru... She's very pale and thin like a living corpse" said Satoru.

"Yeah and her hands are very cold as ice!" said Kakeru.

"Well uhh... I can't tell you that because I promised that I won't tell. But..." said Hikaru as she look away.

"But... I want her to stay here for the night because I want to help her heal up, Physically and emotionally" said Hikaru with a depressed face.

"I understand" said Masaru.

"Yeah... We'll help her Hikaru" said Satoru.

"Yes Hikaru. We'll give our best to help her! I will cook her a meal that'll help her gain weight!" said Kakeru proudly.

"Don't you think that girls wouldn't like to gain weight?" said Satoru.

"But she needs it!" said Kakeru.

*giggles* "Thank you so much, Onii-chan!" said Hikaru with a smile.

* * *

"Here we are my dear, your room" said Hikaru's mother.

"Thank you so much. I'm very sorry for the trouble" said Sumire as she bowed.

"Come on dear, there's no trouble at all. Your welcome here! Feel yourself at home and oh dinner is almost done so please come to the kitchen later ok?" said Hikaru's mother as she walk towards the kitchen.

"Thank you" said Sumire.

After that, Sumire and the Shidou family had dinner and they spent hours talking and chatting just to make Sumire cheered up. They indeed enjoyed her company and they began to know more at each other.

It was late at night so they decided to retire and went to their respective rooms to get some sleep. Sumire thanked Hikaru one more time before she goes to sleep and Hikaru was just happy that she enjoyed herself and she greeted her goodnight.

After that, Sumire also greeted her goodnight and went inside to her room. She lay into her bed and she slowly closed her eyes as sleep started to consume her. At first she had problems on sleeping but she was surprised that she hasn't any problem sleeping right now. Usually when she sleeps, she began to dream nightmares and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night but now... she was able to sleep peacefully... like an angel that sleeps on the clouds... So comfy and relaxing... Ahhh... this is what she was wanting for the past days... a good night sleep...

* * *

After that long hours of sleep, Sumire has finally awakened. She first scanned the room, trying to remember why she was here. _'Oh yeah... I'm on Hikaru's house'_ she thought. She then realized that today is the start of the summer break. _'Oh... today is the day huh... should I go?' _Sumire thought, still doubting. She also realized that the room was very bright, its like its already midday.

"How long have I been sleeping? Better groom myself first" she said as she stood up but wobbled a little and she made her way to the bathroom.

After that, she then went to the kitchen to check if she could find Hikaru but unfortunately it was her mother that was in the kitchen.

"Uhmmm... Excuse me Mrs. Shidou uhhmmm... do you know where could be Hikaru by any chance?" said Sumire shyly.

"Oh she's in the market to buy something" she said.

"Ohh I see..." said Sumire.

"Dear, your finally awake. Here have some lunch I bet your hungry" she said as she poured the soup on Sumire's bowl.

"Lunch? What do you mean? What time is it?" said Sumire in confused.

"It's already quarter before midday dear" she said as she took Sumire's bowl to put some rice.

"W-What? I overslept! Why did Hikaru didn't wake me up!" said Sumire shyly.

"Well Hikaru didn't want to disturb your sleep, since she told that you needed a long sleep" she said as she placed the bowl of rice in to Sumire's table.

"Ohh..." she said as she looked away.

"Dear, I know what you feel... It's okay" she said in a sympathy voice.

"H-How do you - " she paused.

"I already know dear. I saw it on the television. Actually, I was surprised when you came here last night" she said.

"Ohhh..." she said, depressed.

"Don't worry dear, I didn't told them. Karu didn't know that I knew but for now... I want you to become strong ok? Not just for me but also to Karu and to your family. I know that wherever they are, they're watching over you, making sure that your safe and healthy. Don't destroy yourself but instead be alive and live life to the fullest. Life is very rare, you can only received it _ once_ and you should use it and enjoy God's gift" she said.

Because of this, Sumire began to cry but she cleared her tears and smiled to her. Sumire then hugged her and was happy that she was hugged back.

After that heart- warming hug, Sumire continued her meal and momentarily Hikaru came to the kitchen and they had their lunch together. Sumire was enlighten a little but the incident was too much for her and she can't remove it from her mind. She still feels lonely and sad about everything. She was deep in thoughts but she came back to reality when Hikaru suddenly jumped out from her seat.

"Hey Sumire, today is the day! Are you ready to meet Umi and Fuu at the Tokyo tower?" said Hikaru with excitement.

"Uhhh... I don't know Hikaru... Is it necessary?" said Sumire, feeling sad.

"Of course it is necessary! I've already asked Okasan that we're going! There is no backing up okay!" said Hikaru.

"Oh okay" said Sumire.

"Hikaru, aren't you two supposed to be going now? It's already half pass midday and Tokyo tower is a 20 minutes walk from here" she said.

"Oh no! Sumire we better go!" said Hikaru as she grabbed Sumire's hand and they started to dash out of the house.

"Hikaru! Slow down!" cried Sumire.

* * *

After that, they have finally made it to the tower. They took the elevator and pressed the last floor of the tower but they were breathing hard.

"H-Hikaru... you ran too fast" said Sumire as she gasped for air.

"S-Sorry Sumire... It's just that... Umi will scold me for being late again" said Hikaru also gasping for air.

Momentarily, the elevator opened and they exited. They walked to the nearby glass window, the same spot were they used to meet and they spotted Umi and Fuu.

"Umi! Fuu! Over here!" yelled Hikaru.

"Hikaru! It's good to see you and - " Fuu was cut off when they saw Sumire's eyes.

"S-Sumire! What happened to your eyes?" said Umi.

"Oh I uhh... overslept... yeah that's right..." said Sumire as she smiled nervously.

_'I guess the hot towel in my eyes didn't work after all... They can still see it' _Sumire thought.

"Are you sure? Hikaru do you know anything about this?" Umi asked as she stare at Hikaru.

Sumire shook her head in no a little, just letting Hikaru to see it and Hikaru got the message.

"Uhhmm... I don't know either. Uhhh... let's just forget about this okay?" said Hikaru as she laughed nervously.

"Oh by the way Sumire, I've already had the photos developed! I just loved it! You wanna see it?" said Umi as she grabbed the photos from her bag.

"Oh! Let me see it!" said Sumire, now smiling and she grabbed the photos from Umi's hand.

"Ohh Umi! I'm loving it! Did you post these pictures on Facebook?" Sumire asked. Hikaru and Fuu are still looking at the photos.

"WHAT? Are you crazy! I can never do that! These are not for public viewing Sumire" said Umi, blushing harder.

"OH? Are you sure? I bet they loved to see it!" Sumire smirked evilly.

"No! I'm not gonna put it, ever!" said Umi.

"Ok then. Did you at least put it on your phone then?" Sumire smirked.

"Uhhhh..." Umi was hesitant to answer so Sumire just took Umi's phone and she was smirking widely, knowing that she did put it on to her phone but what is making her smirk widely is that Umi made it as her wallpaper.

"Oh Umi, your so cute! Ha ha ha! I knew it!" Sumire laughed.

"S-Stop it Sumire! Your making me look funny" said Umi as she grabbed her phone back.

"Oh by the way Sumire, what is the thing that Ascot gave to you?" Fuu asked.

"Oh he gave me a pendant. Here you wanna see it?" said Sumire as she reached out the pendant from her neck. It was an amethyst pendant accustomed with sterling silver.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" said Umi as she gazed the pendant.

"Yeah I know. It was very sweet of him to give me this" said Sumire.

"Speaking of Ascot, aren't we suppose to go now?" said Hikaru.

"Oh your right Hikaru. We better go! We can't let them kept waiting anymore" said Umi.

"Pffft! Yeah right! Your just excited to see Clef aren't you?" Sumire teased.

"W-Well I'm not the only one who is excited to see their certain _someone_" said Umi, blushing. Hikaru and Fuu also blushed and Sumire just smiled. She wished she could smile like this more often but... she can't forgive herself from that unfaithful event and she can't avoid remembering it. She frowned, feeling depressed.

"Anyway girls let's get going" she said, in a change of tone.

The three was surprised to see Sumire feeling sad again so they just nodded and they started to hold hands. They began to pictured out Cephiro and their friends. Suddenly, they began to surround in white light and it glowed blindly as they continue to will their selves. The light took them and then it vanished.

* * *

As the light vanished from the sky, the four girls began to fall, AGAIN.

"Ahhh!" they yelled.

"I'm not use to falling! Oh Clef where is Fyola?" Umi yelled.

And suddenly, a giant flying fish was flying towards them and they all cheered in joy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Umi sighed in relief.

"Thank you Fyola!" said Hikaru as she tapped the flying fish and it squealed in response.

_'We're back...'_ Sumire thought still feeling depressed and finally the castle was in view.

* * *

As Fyola landed, everyone was already outside the castle grounds. Ferio was running towards them.

"Fuu! Your back!" said Ferio as he hugged Fuu.

"Oh Ferio, it's only been a little while since we last left" Fuu giggled.

"Hey Ferio, were are our welcome hugs?" Umi teased.

"Alright then, you all deserved a hug from the prince" he said as he started hugging Umi and then he went to Hikaru but he was stopped when he looked at Sumire.

"S-Sumire! What happen to you! Your getting thinner and paler! You look like a living corpse!" Ferio said in surprise.

"Am I?" said Sumire as she examined her body.

"D-Don't mind her Ferio, she's not in the mood right now" said Hikaru as she pulled Ferio away.

"A-Alright then..." he said.

* * *

After that, everyone went inside the castle and they started to talk and chat about the happenings in Cephiro. They said that the earthquake didn't occur again and Clef had the barrier stronger to avoid any possible danger. They were relieved that there were aren't danger when they left. They continued to talk and talk until Sumire got sleepy.

*Yawn* "I'm tired... I'm going to bed now... I'll see you guys later ok?" said Sumire as she yawned more.

"Aw ok" said Umi.

And that Sumire left the room with silence in the atmosphere and the

"Are you sure that she's okay? I mean... she looked like she's been crying or something..." said Ferio.

"Yeah and she's been quiet lately... not like the Sumire that I used to know..." said Fuu.

"I wonder what happened to her? Hikaru do you know anything about it?" Umi asked.

"Yeah Hikaru... Do you know anything about it? Tell us" said Fuu.

Hikaru was quiet and she didn't know what to say. she's bad at lying you know. She can't hold hide the guilt of hiding it so she just remained silent.

"Hikaru? Do you?"Ferio asked. They were all surrounding at Hikaru, feeling suspicious that is. Hikaru can't hold it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled with a cute tone.

"Alright alright I'll tell you okay? Just promise me that you won't tell this to Sumire okay?" said Hikaru. They nodded in agreement. Hikaru took a deep breath and then she started.

Then again, they had the same reaction as Hikaru does when she told her. Everyone was shock and their eyes were widened in disbelief. They were saddened on what they are hearing right now... How could she hide this from them? It's a big problem... very big to be precised. But Hikaru didn't told them about Sumire's father. This is very personal for Sumire so she didn't told it to them.

After that, there was an immense silence. They don't know what to say until Umi said;

"Why? Why did she hide it from us? Who could have thought that we, her friends, didn't know anything of this. How could she?" Umi cried.

"Umi... It's not that she hid it from you guys without a reason... She told me that she didn't want you all to worry about her. She doesn't want to be a burden to everybody... That's why she told me to be quiet" said Hikaru with regret.

"But we're her friend!" Umi cried again.

"Umi-chan... I'm sorry" said Hikaru.

"Umi, I know it's hard but... let us give the support and comfort that we can... as her friends..." said Fuu.

"But how?" asked Ferio.

"I'll talk to her" said someone who was approaching them.

"Clef? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"I can try" said Clef calmly.

"Okay Clef..." said Fuu.

Clef then left the room with silence...

"Are you sure Fuu?" asked Umi.

"I know he can do it... Trust him" said Fuu. Umi was still in doubt but she'll trust him anyway.

* * *

As Clef went his way to her room, he heard an echoing sound coming from Sumire's room. He got curious so he went near the door to hear it.

_'Is this crying I heard?"_ Clef thought. He was sure that she's crying so Clef knocked first.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Sumire? It's me Clef. Can I talk to you?"

"I'm not in the mood right now... Go away" she said behind the door.

Clef was irritated by her response so he decided to come in anyway. He teleported himself inside the room and there he saw... Sumire was sobbing on her bed. Sumire had her eyes widened in surprise, having Clef to see her like this.

"I knew that you've been crying" he said calmly.

"W-What are you doing coming here? Urgghh... Just leave me alone" she said as she turned around to hide her face.

"Sumire, please look at me" he said as he approached her.

"No!" she yelled.

"Sumire please" he said as he grabbed her shoulder so that he could see her clearly.

"What do you want?" she said as she glared at his azure eyes in fury.

"Sumire, why didn't you tell us?" he said.

"Ohh... so I guess Hikaru told you about it..." she said.

"Yes Sumire... and there is something that I want to tell you" he said.

She looked away. Clef tried his best to be calm with her.

"Sumire, I need to talk to you about something" he said calmly.

"Well, I'm listening" she said with a huff.

"Well, as you know..." he started. He told her about on why was her brother, when Sumire was in the Fountain of Eterna to get the Escudo, was covered in blood. He told her that it was a bad omen. He wasn't sure if his hunch was right but unfortunately, he was. Sumire was surprised to hear it from Clef.

"Wait, so does this mean that my family is fated to die? Why? Did I do something bad? Do I deserved this? Is fate punishing me?" she cried.

"No Sumire... Fate isn't punishing you. In fact, its helping you to be happy" he said as he sat beside her.

"Happy? It's making me happy? You've got to be kidding me. My family doesn't deserve to die, especially my little brother! He's only 10 for God sake!" she yelled.

"Sumire, are you having regrets coming here in Cephiro in the first place?" he asked. Sumire was shocked by his question.

"M-maybe a little... If I didn't came here, I would have been with my family right now... I would have - " she bit her lips in regret.

"-joined them? Sumire, coming to Cephiro is your fate and it's not a mere coincidence. You should be grateful that you are here. Your family would have been happy that your here now, knowing that your alive. You should be happy for that. You should be happy that your alive. Do you want to upset your family, knowing that your destroying yourself? I doubt. Sumire, you should move on. You can always mourn your family, but it mustn't making you back up. You should move forward... you deserve to live and fate is helping you... even with a cost..." he said.

Sumire tried to hold up her tears, getting tired of crying again.

"B-But... I don't have a family anymore... I'm much more miserable now, knowing that I don't have my family... They are the ones that I have..." she said.

"Sumire, we can be your family. Your very welcome in Cephiro. You still have us, as your friend and your family. It's okay to cry Sumire. You should let it out" he said as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

Sumire started to cry really hard. She was touched by Clef's words and she hugged him tightly.

"That's it... Let it all out..." he said.

"Thank you Clef..." she cried.

"It was no problem" he said.

"Clef... can I ask you a favor?" she asked as she broke up the hug.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I call you big brother?" she asked with plea.

"H-Huh? Why?" he was confused.

"Well you see.. I've always looked at you as a big brother... ever since I've got to know you better... please?" she pleaded again.

Clef doesn't have the heart to deny Sumire's request so he sighed and he nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I have a big brother now! Nee Onii-chan, you can call me little sister if you want!" she said in glee.

Clef stood up and he tapped his hand on Sumire's head like a sisterly love.. AWWW!

"Of course... My little sister..."

"Arigato Onii-chan... Can you please tell Hikaru and the others that I'm alright? I don't want them to be worried about me" she said.

"Of course... Will you be going out soon?" he asked.

"I-I think not... Maybe tomorrow... I want to refresh my mind first before I'll face them. Will it be alright?" she asked.

"Yes... I'll let them know but right now... you need some rest okay? I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as he headed to the door.

"Okay Onii-chan... *yawn*" she said as she lied to her bed and she sleep.

Clef just smiled at her. At last she can rest now... He then closed the door and left.

* * *

When he got to the throne room, he found Fuu, Ferio and Umi having some tea on the table. Umi was the first one to see Clef on the door.

"Clef!" she called.

"Oh Umi" he said.

"So how was Sumire? How did it go?" Fuu asked.

"I was able to talk to her and it ended up fine. She's resting right now and she told me that she's gonna be fine" he said with a smile.

"That's good to know" Fuu said in relief.

"Wow Clef! You can be a good psychiatrist!" said Umi.

"A what?" he asked in confused.

"Ah never mind!" she said in glee and hugged him. Clef was blushing by her sudden act.

*Giggles* "Your so good together Umi-san" Fuu giggled.

"Why don't we hug to Fuu?" Ferio said as he hugged her.

"Oh Ferio" Fuu giggled.

* * *

Outside the castle grounds, a stranger was walking in front of the castle. He stared at the castle and said;

"At last... I've finally returned..."

And then the stranger walked to the door and he entered the castle.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: who is this stranger? better find out on the next update!

At last! I'm done! I'm very sorry for the late update... it's just that school is killing me and all... anyway, how was the story? was it fine? any comment? reaction? violent reaction? a review would be very much appreciated ^^

Thank you so much!


	9. Clyder part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Finally the thing that you've all been waiting for….for a month… the update! Again, please forgive me for keeping you all waiting. But alas, I've finally done it!

This chapter is all about the stranger that I was talking about (chapter 2 and the previous chapter). He will be Sumire's partner/couple. I will not let Ascot have Sumire! (Smiling evilly)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope it deserves for your wait…

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not owe MKR! It belongs to CLAMP. If CLAMP would be so kind, we would like to have Clef. (JUST KIDDING! But seriously if it's possible.)

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Clyder**_

Morning came and the sun is brightly shinning in the land of Cephiro. The sun became even more radiant when Sumire came to view with her friends in the dining table, having their breakfast. She wore a big smile and greeted her friends cheerfully. She's definitely in a good mood.

"Ohayo minna!" she cheerfully said.

"Ohayo" they responded.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." said Umi, also smiling at her.

"Whatever Umi." Sumire chuckled. As she took her seat, she scanned the table looking for someone. She was depressed to know that Clef wasn't in his seat until he came into view and she was relief to see him. Everyone greeted him and of course, Umi scolded him for being late. It was a peaceful view seeing them smiling. As Clef made his glance to Sumire, he smiled at her and she nodded and said;

"Ohayo Onii-chan."

"Onii-chan?" the others questioned in confusion.

"Oh sister, good morning to you too." he said as he sipped his tea and grinned.

"Sister?" they asked again.

"W-Wait… does this mean that you two have finally known that you guys are actually related?" Ferio asked stupidly.

"Of course not!" they chorused.

"I just like to call him Onii-chan okay! There's nothing to bluff about it." Sumire laughed and enjoyed her breakfast, not knowing of the stranger seated in front of her until…

"Could you please pass the bread?" she asked politely.

"Here you go Miss." said the stranger.

"Why thank you and I—"she paused. "Who the heck are you?!" she asked rudely.

"Ohh Sumire haven't you met Clyder yet?" asked Umi, who just seated next to her.

"Of course not! I'm in my room for the whole day." She said dumbfound.

"Ohh if that is the case I'll introduced myself. My name is Clyder, a mage and I am one of the Madoushi's students. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he said with a smile.

'_OMG! He's so HOT! He's spiky blue hair… he's deep blue eyes... he's voice …he's…smile…'_she thought and blushed.

She was in deep thoughts as she looks at his gorgeous face not knowing that she didn't respond to his self-introduction. She was silent and Clyder began to worry.

"What's the matter Miss? ... Are you alright?" he asked.

As she finally snapped back to reality she found herself being silent and she responded. "I… uhh…alright…" '_Goodness why am I nervous? Right I need to calm down and introduce myself.'_ she thought. "Mm… my name is Su…Sumire… It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance C...Clyder." she said. '_Darn it heart! Why are you beating so fast?'_ she scolded herself.

"Ah... So you're the Magic knight of Lightning I've been hearing." said Clyder.

"Yup… That's her alright." said Umi as she pinched Sumire's cheeks. Sumire groaned in pain.

"OOOUUUCCCHHHH… That hurts. Why did you do that for?" Sumire pouted.

"Because you look so cute right now!" said Umi. Everyone laugh at Sumire's childish reaction.

* * *

As they continued their meal, Clyder stood up and excused himself to leave.

"Excuse me… I shall make my leave." he said coolly.

As Clyder walk through the door, Sumire's eyes followed him until he disappeared from the room. She sigh and she look over to Umil and Fuu who was just staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You like him don't ya?" Umi teased in a whispering tone.

"What… me? No… of course not… why would I like him." said Sumire and blushed.

"It's written on your face Miss Sumire." Fuu giggled.

"You're blushing red like a tomato." Hikaru teased.

"What do you mean red? There's nothing on my face." said Sumire.

"Stop lying Sumire, admit it." Umi teases her again.

"Admit what? I have nothing to admit to." said Sumire.

"Oh Sumire there's nothing you can hind from us we know you like him." said Hikaru.

"Yeah! You even make me admit my feelings to Clef in front of you guys you know. Now it's your turn to admit It." said Umi as they continued to whisper at each other. The others had no idea what they're talking about since they can only hear them murmuring.

"For the last time I have nothing to admit to." Sumire protested.

"Ohh Sumire stop being so unfair to us." said Hikaru.

*sigh*"Fine I admit it I … I li..like him okay." she said. The three girls giggled, knowing that Sumire finally admit her feelings to Clyder.

"Kyaa… Sumire could this be Love at first sight?" asked Hikaru.

"Well… You could say that." Sumire blushed.

"kyaaa…" they giggled again.

"Could you please lower your voices? Anyway, it's not proper to discuss it here. They might hear you girls."

"Oh yeah sorry." they chorused.

* * *

So after having their breakfast, they went straight to Hikaru's room to resume their conversation earlier.

"So Miss Sumire what will be your plan for your love life?" asked Fuu.

"Actually…. I don't know." she said.

"You don't know?!" they chorused.

"Uhh… yeah I don't know." she said plainly.

"What?!... What kind of mastermind that can make plans for the two lovers' are you?" Umi scolded her.

"Can't you make your own plan for your love life?" Hikaru asked.

"No… no I can't. It's hard you know." said Sumire with a sad look on her face.

"Don't Worry Sumire we understand, right Umi and Fuu?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah… but what are we gonna do?" said Fuu.

"Don't worry I have a plan and its simple too." said Umi.

"Really?! So what are you going to do?" asked Sumire.

"Easy, first were going to see if Clyder has feelings for you" she said.

"How?" they asked in chorus.

"Were going to make him jealous." said Umi with a smirk on her face.

"I think you're exaggerating Umi. I mean 'hello' we just met; there's no way he could have any feelings for me." Sumire scolded.

"We won't know if we won't try, right?" said Umi, feeling proudly.

*sigh* "Fine what's the plan?" said Sumire.

"Here's the plan." Umi whispered the whole plan to Sumire and to Hikaru and Fuu as well. They find it very interesting and very quite easy too. They giggled about the idea and they're expecting reactions from… someone. *winks*

* * *

Sooner after that, they went straight to the throne room where everyone is there and also their target/s. The four girls opened the door and they giggled as they made their way to Ascot. Ascot wasn't expecting that they would come to his direction and he doesn't know on what they are giggling about. This made him very uncomfortable.

"Uhmm… Is there something in my face?" he asked. The girls stop their giggling and they just smiled at him.

"Nee- Ascot, me and the girls here wanted to thank you for saving us back there in the Forest of Silence and we haven't properly thanked you yet." said Umi.

"So we thought of giving you something that'll show our appreciation to you." said Fuu.

"Oh come on girls no gifts okay? It was nothing, really." said Ascot, who was blushing.

*Giggle* "Oh come on Ascot! It's only a simple gift, right girls?" said Hikaru and they nodded in response. "Right on the count of three, we do it! Ready? One… Two… Three!" yell Hikaru. Because of Hikaru's yell, it grabs everyone's attention in this very room. And when Hikaru counted to three, the four girls kissed Ascot's cheeks simultaneously and it made him blushed even harder and he was red as a tomato. Of course, being kissed by four pretty girls at the same time really made him blushed and he fell on his knees as they finished. The quartet laughed at his reaction and Sumire gladly helped him up. There was a little bit of silence in the atmosphere as the four girls kissed the Young Bal's cheeks. There was a reaction coming from Ferio and he pouted seeing it while Lantis and Clef showed a little bit of reaction from their faces and it showed a little bit of… _jealousy?_ And of course, the thing that their after is Clyder's reaction. There was a little bit of spark of reaction from him as he watched Sumire helped Ascot stand up.

"And oh yeah, Ascot thanks for the lovely gift you gave me. It's very nice!" said Sumire as she gave Ascot another kiss on the cheeks and he blushed.

"Oh… you're welcome Sumire." Ascot smiled at her.

And this time when Sumire kissed Ascot on the cheeks yet again, he really reacted. Umi can tell that he reacted by excusing himself to the Guru and then left. Umi also noticed that when they kissed Ascot simultaneously, she was able to see Clyder's head turning his direction to Sumire and he looked away acted like he didn't saw that. These made Umi smirk and giggle.

* * *

Momentarily, the girls then again went to Hikaru's room to have a girl talk about their first successful plan. They were giggling and laughing on how they made them react on the stunt they made. It made them really happy and they liked it.

"That was fun isn't it?" Umi cheerfully said.

"I know and I enjoyed it very much! You could have seen Ferio's face Fuu-chan! He really reacted on that one!" Hikaru laughed.

"But I don't see Lantis and Clef reacted…" said Fuu.

"Well what do you expect from those two? I mean Lantis has this serious look every time you see him. It's like he doesn't have an emotion at all! And Clef… well what do you expect? He's really good at hiding his feelings." said Sumire.

"He's a POKER FACE!" Umi pouted.

"So, what's the next plan Umi?" Sumire giggled.

"I'm glad you ask that. Okay here's the plan… We're going to make you and Clyder talk or should I say 'Get to know each other'." said Umi.

"Okay… so how are we going to do that? I mean he barely has free time because he always go with Clef and talk about those _Madoushi_ stuff." said Sumire.

"I'll handle that, right now let's go for some lunch shall we?" said Umi, taking the lead first.

"Okay!" they agreed.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: sorry if the part 1 of chapter 9 is short… I'm having problems right now so yeah I got the writer's block… but anyway I'll update the part 2 after Finals which is on October so please bear with me …

Any violent reaction? comments? suggestion? a review would be nice…

Thank you everyone!


End file.
